The Odds Aren't In Our Favor
by ImmaSlytherout
Summary: A Hunger games AU... Dean must protect his brother, no matter who's lives are lost. (Destiel!) (COMPLETED)
1. Chapter 1

Dean slowly opened his eyes, sunlight gleaming in through the dirty window greeting him with its happiness. For a moment, Dean didn't want to get out of the slightly warm, not really comfortable bed; getting out if bed meant that Dean would have to acknowledge the day starting, and this was a day Dean did not want to acknowledge. However, Dean knew that he would have to get up eventually, especially if he wanted to put food on the table for his little brother Sam; so Dean swung the thin blanket off him and sat up. He looked next to him to where his little brother Sam laid sleeping, his peaceful breaths evident in the cold air. Dean smiled softly at the sight of the sleeping younger boy, and tucked the rest of the blanket around Sam so that he wouldn't freeze.

Dean turned around so that Sam could have some peace. Today was going to be a very hard day, Dean knew that for certain, and he wanted to give his brother as much peace as he could before this afternoon, where the two brothers peaceful lifestyle could possibly be broken forever. Dean stood to his feet and quickly got dressed, shrugging on his late father's brown leather jacket for possible warmth. Dean shivered at first because of the cool leather, but he knew it would warm up as it reflected his own body heat. Once Dean was dressed, he looked once more at Sam before grabbing his hunting gear and leaving the house, heading for the woods.

X.x.x

"Sammy? Sammy I'm home!" Dean called out, shutting the door behind him as he entered the small house. Sam ran out and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, giving his big brother a hug. "Dean, you're back! Did you catch anything good?" Dean chuckled and ruffled the younger brother's hair.

"Did I catch anything good? Sammy, you should know better than to doubt your elder brother."

Dean pulled out two small squirrels and a half gallon of strawberries and blackberries. Sam's eyes sparkled when he saw the strawberries and blackberries. "Are they really for us Dean?" Sam asked, reaching up to touch the plastic container that held the berries. "Well, only half. We can sell the rest after tonight." Sam's face grew dark and he nodded. "I have a bath ready for you, go clean yourself up while I make lunch." Sam commanded, taking the squirrels and berries from Dean's hands.

Before Dean could truly object, Sam was walking away into the kitchen part of their shack. So Dean shrugged and went to follow the younger boys directions, stripping off his clothes as he went. He slowly lowered himself down into the warm water, letting out a small moan as he did so. It wasn't often the boys had hot water, and it made Dean both happy and sad to think that Sam had gone through alot of trouble to get him this hot water. What made Dean sad however was the saddening fact that today was the annual Reaping Day, meaning that all children between the ages of 11 and 18 would have their names in a giant, glass bowl where someone would choose the name of one boy and one girl to have their lives, and their family's lives change forever.

Today was Sam's first Reaping. His name was only in the glass bowl once, while Dean's was in there at about 215 times, because Dean was 15 years old and he had taken Terrance for both himself and Sam since before he turned 11.

210 times.

Dean thought to himself as he scrubbed his face with the dirty water. The odds weren't in the Winchester's favor. As Dean realized this, he closed his eyes and slowly sank under the water, allowing the water to cover his head completely.

 **Hello my good friends~**

 **I hope you liked that, I have enough material that I'm going to be posting multiple chapters in one day (gasp!) But I really liked this idea. (I got it from a tumblr post) so I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review!**

 **Be sure to love yourself!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam, eat your food."

Dean commanded softly, putting another spoonful of soup into his own mouth. Sam put down his spoon and crossed his arms. "I don't want to, I'm not hungry." Dean sighed and put down his own spoon.

"Sam, I know you're worried, but you shouldn't be! I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Sam narrowed his eyes slightly. "What if your name gets called Dean? Ever think about that?" Dean sighed softly. "Sam, my name won't get called. And if it does, then I'll go off to the games and come back to you. I'll always come back to you." Sam's brown eyes started to water. "And what happens to me while you're gone?" He asked, hating the way fear crept into his voice. Dean smiled softly.

"I've already talked about that possibility with Cas. He'll take care of you and will take care of you until I come back. He'll feed you and pay the rent so that you don't have to worry about anything."

Sam clenched his teeth together to keep back the tears. "What if my name gets called?" His question came out as a whisper, afraid that if he spoke any louder then the tears would be released. Dean stood up from the table and immediately went to his younger brothers side, wrapping the younger boy into his arms and pressing his brothers face into Dean's chest. "Sam, you listen to me. Nothing is going to happen. I promise. You're not going to be called, I'm not going to be called. Cas isn't going to be called, we're all going to be fine. I promise you."

Sam sniffed into his brothers chest. "The odds aren't in our favor Dean." Sam muffled, his voice blocked by Dean's chest.

"But I believe in you."

 **x.x.x**

Dean smoothed down Sam's white button up, fixed by Dean himself to fit Sam since it no longer fit him. "Alright buddy, you're gonna go get into that line over there, and they're gonna prick your finger for some blood. It'll hurt for a little bit, but then it'll all be over. Then you're gonna go stand by the front with the other 11 year olds, and after the ceremony is over you're gonna come find me here in the back okay? Cas should be with me, and we'll all go back home and have some more berries and stuff, okay?"

Sam nodded and Dean searched Sam's eyes for a moment or two longer. The older boy was knelt down to Sam's height as he explained the procedure, and now he was just making sure that Sam was okay. After a beat or two, Dean went to stand up, but before he could, Sam launched himself into his brother's arms and Dean held Sam as tight as he could.

People who were looking on gave the two boys one of two looks; one being a look of pity, the other being a look of annoyance. No matter the look they gave the two brother's, no one moved to separate them, for everyone knew of how close the brothers were to one another. They all knew Sam, and how bright and friendly he was, and they all knew Dean, Sam's overprotective older brother. No one in District 12 dared to mess with Sam, less they face Dean's wrath.

Dean let go of his brother and clapped Sam on the shoulder. "I'll see you afterwards Sammy. Okay?" Sam nodded and wiped his eyes. "Bitch." Dean said softly, pushing his brother lightly. Sam smiled sadly.

"Jerk."

The two brother's went their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean watched Sam go into his line before turning around and heading to his own line. After the peacekeepers pricked Dean's finger, he quickly went into the crowd of people in the back, looking for someone in specific. When he finally found him, Dean clapped him on the shoulder hard and whirled him around. "You remember our deal Cas?" Dean asked, staring hard into his best friends eyes. Cas rolled his eyes and shoved Dean's hand off his shoulder.

"Dean, don't worry. I'll never forget our deal."

The two boys stared into each others eyes for a bit longer before Dean gently grabbed Cas's wrist. "Don't get called, okay? I need you here." Cas smiled softly and pulled Dean into a hug. "I could say the same for you Dean." Dean hugged the older boy back for a second before pulling away. He cleared his throat and shoved his hands into his pocket. "Okay, well I have to get to my own age group." Cas smiled softly.

"Okay. I'll see you afterwards."

Dean nodded and turned on his heel, heading towards the people his own age. He wasn't too much in front of Cas, maybe only 30-40 feet, because Cas was only two years older than Dean. Dean got into his position and turned his head, seeing Jo standing next to him. He reached down and gently laced his calloused fingers with her own soft fingers. She looked at him, but there were no questions in her eyes. Dean could see only worry, and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze to give her comfort. Jo smiled and squeezed back harder.

"You'll take care of him, won't you?"

Dean asked her, his voice low. Jo nodded. "Of course Dean. You don't have to ask me every year." Dean nodded. "I know, but it makes me feel better to know every year." Jo laughed and gently shoved Dean with her shoulder. Dean smiled and turned his attention to the stage, where a new announcer lady stood in front of the microphone.

Reaping Day was about to begin.

The announcer lady stood in front of the microphone and cleared her throat. "I'm Becky, and I am your new announcer, assigned to District 12! Now, we'll begin with ladies first, of course."

Becky walked to the left bowl of folded names. She dipped her hand down, swirled her hand for a bit before pulling one card out. She walked back to the microphone, and as she opened the card, Jo squeezed Dean's hand tightly.

"Charlie Bradbury!"

Becky called out, and a soft murmur was swept through the crowd. Charlie was an orphaned kid, she had no family and no friends. She was about the same age as Dean, maybe a little bit older. Sure enough, Dean could watched Charlie be marched down from the back and up to the stage with her chin high, though her eyes betrayed her fear.

"And now for the boys."

Becky called, and as she walked over to the right where the glass bowl filled with the name of the boy who would most likely die, Dean closed his eyes and gripped Jo's hand tightly, hoping to not hear the one name that mattered most.

Then again, the odds are never in the Winchester's favor.

"Sam Winchester."

 **Sorry that the last few chapters are shorter, I'm trying to reel you in. XD but no, the chapters will get longer, promise.**

 **Love yourself!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	4. Chapter 4

Dean's eyes opened slowly. His breath seemed to be stolen from his lungs, and he could hear a ringing sound in his ears, unable to hear anything else. Dean found himself pushing himself past people, trying to reach his little brother.

His little brother.

Dean looked up and saw Sam glancing back at him, unshed tears in his eyes and the brown orbs filled to the brim with fear. Peacekeepers were coming for him, and suddenly Dean found himself running; though everything was happening in slow motion. A peacekeeper came forward to stop Dean, but Dean punched him in the face and kept going. Too soon though, Dean was surrounded by peacekeepers and they had all jumped him, holding him down to the ground as he tried to throw them off because _they were keeping him from Sam._

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

Dean screamed, his throat hurting as he forced those words out of his mouth; Dean wasn't even aware that he had been screaming until then. The peacekeepers let go of Dean, and Dean marched up to the front.

"DEAN NO!"

Sam screamed, reaching out to his elder brother, but Dean had to force himself to ignore Sam, no matter how much it hurt his heart to. "Sam let go of me!" Dean hissed as Sam latched himself onto Dean's waist. "NO DEAN, YOU CAN'T GO! I NEED YOU HERE! PLEASE NO, DEAN!"

Sam screamed, and Dean was grateful for Cas when he came up and unlatched Sam from Dean's waist. "Go Winchester, I've got him." Cas said softly, but Dean was able to hear it over Sam's wailing. Dean nodded his gratitude to Cas before marching up the steps to the stage.

"My, my, what interesting events! Tell me, what's your name?"

"Dean Winchester."

Becky smiled her brightest smile. "I'll bet anything that was your brother, wasn't it!" Dean glared at the perky girl. "What do YOU think?" Dean asked, venom dropping from his voice. Becky looked taken aback but fixed her bright, fake smile again.

"Well District 12, here are your new tributes!"

Becky turned back to the younger children. "Now shake hands." Charlie shyly stuck out her hand and Dean took it roughly, giving the handshake two fast pumps and then pulling back his hand.

His eyes were set and determined, filled with anger and the lust for blood. Dean would do whatever it took to get back to his Sammy.

He had to, there was no other choice.

 **x.x.x**

Dean had his back straight and his hands curled into tight fists on his knees. He didn't dare to lean back in his plush chair, and nor did he take a moment to look around the room and the many things inside that Dean could never afford in his whole time of living. No, Dean kept his mind focused on one thing, and one thing only; Sam.

"You get ten minutes."

The door to the room opened suddenly and Sam was pushed inside. Dean immediately stood up and caught Sam as he ran and jumped into his arms. Dean held Sam tightly, closing his eyes and burying his face into Sam's hair as Sam sobbed against his chest.

"You shouldn't have done it Dean, you shouldn't have done it."

Dean pulled away from Sam so he could stare into Sam's eyes. "Of course I should have done it Sam. You mean everything to me, and I won't let you be thrown into an arena." As Dean spoke he was gently smoothing down Sam's long hair. Sam swallowed harshly.

"Promise to come back home?"

Sam asked, his big, brown eyes staring into Dean's emerald green ones. "Promise Sam." Sam held up a pinky finger. "Pinky promise?" He asked, pouring slightly. Dean smiled and hooked Sam's finger with his.

"Pinky promise."

Sam smiled and went into his shirt, pulling out a necklace. "You're allowed to take one item from home as long as its not a weapon, so I want you to take this." Sam put the necklace around Dean's neck and Dean smiled.

"I want that back by the way, and I want you to give it to me, I don't want it back in a big box, okay?"

Dean smiled again and hugged his brother. "Okay Sam." Sam hugged back tighter. "You have to win Dean. Win, and come home." Sam whispered in Dean's ear, and Dean could feel tears on his ear. Dean nodded and pulled away from the younger boy. "I will Sammy. Promise. But until then, Cas will take care of you. He'll be sure to feed you and make sure the house stays warm. And I've already told him about you sometimes have nightmares, so he's already agreed that if you ask him, he'll sleep with you okay? But you have to be sure to ask him. And if you need meat, go to Jo. She and I already made a deal that she'll give you some meat. If you want to go to the forest to get some berries, be sure to go with Cas; he knows the forest better than I do, so he'll keep you safe."

Sam nodded seriously. "I've got it Dean, don't worry about me. You're better with a knife than anything, so if you can get yourself a knife you'll be golden. Find shelter in trees, there will always be trees and the trees always offer guidance. Remember what dad taught you; people are just like animals, except they have feelings. In this case though, be sure not to think of them as people, and just them as animals."

Dean nodded and hugged Sam once more. "I don't want you to watch parts where I kill someone, okay? Look away whenever I get into a fight. Promise me." Sam hugged Dean tighter.

"I promise Dean."

Just then the doors opened and a peacekeeper stood there. "Times up." He said gruffly. Dean gave Sam one last hug. "Bitch." Dean said softly into Sam's ear.

"Jerk."

Sam replied just as soft. Dean let go of Sam and Sam went with the peacekeeper, looking back once more at Dean as the door shut, leaving Dean alone once more.


	5. Chapter 5

As Dean and Charlie were ushered into the train that would lead them to the capital, Dean felt oddly proud of the fact that he didn't cry at all. He didn't cry before Sam came to visit him, he didn't cry when Sam was with him, and he didn't cry after Sam had visited him. He didn't even cry when Cas visited him, something that he was very proud of.

As the two poor people were shown to the very nice, expensive train, they came to a car that was filled with rich, lavish foods that Dean could never even dream of ever buying. Dean and Charlie shared a look before going into this car and eating as much as they could. Dean hoped to gain a little bit of weight in the few days they had with this lavish food, so that way him being scrawny wouldn't have too much of an effect with the other tributes. He was already quite large, but if he was going to win and come back home to Sam then he needed all the help he could get.

"My, you two sure are hungry!"

Dean looked up and saw the woman who was responsible for his possible death standing in the car, with that huge, utterly creepy smile of hers, with another Capitol freak behind her, Dean was sure. But as the figure stepped into the car, Dean saw that no, it wasn't a Capitol freak; it was Bobby, District 12's very own drunk and only Victor. Bobby walked over to the table where the two tributes sat eating and he took a seat at the table. Bobby pulled out his flask and drank from it, wincing at the taste before giving a small sigh. "

Alright. You idjits are going to die."

Dean chocked on his beer and Charlie stopped eating, a horrified look plastered onto her face. "What the hell?!" Dean cursed, coughing once he swallowed his food. Bobby sighed and leaned forward slightly. "Look, I've seen tons of kids come in and never come out. The last two didn't even stand a snowballs chance in hell of surviving, and I'm assuming you two are no different. It'll be alot better for everyone if you just go ahead and accept your death."

Dean slammed his hands on the table and stood up, anger evident in his eyes. "How dare you get to say who will live and who will die. To give up on us before we've barley begun is cruel, and I know for a fact that I will be coming home to Sam."

Dean walked out of the car, but before he left he turned around and glared at Bobby.

"The odds may not be in my favor; but I sure as hell will make it work."

 **X.x.x**

Dean laid down on his temporary bed, staring up at the ceiling with his arms behind his head and his legs crossed. He was ignoring the soft bed and how his body seemed to sink into the plush mattress; he missed the hard excuse for a bed in his shack of a house, but most of all, he missed Sam. For the first time since he got on the train, Dean allowed thoughts of Sam to come to his mind.

He wondered what Sam was doing right then; he knew for certain that Sam was going to have nightmares, and Dean could only hope that Cas was there to be by his little brother's side and give him comfort from the monsters that were sure to come. Hell, Dean wished that an angel would come down and save him from his demise. Dean closed his eyes tightly and then snapped them open.

But he was still there.

Dean knew that he was silly to think that this was a dream; of course it wouldn't be. This was his life, not some kind of fiction being made up by somebody. Nobody was going to save him; the only way he was going to get home was to get himself there. He'd fight, he'd kill, and he was ready to spill blood if it meant getting back home to his little brother; but it still made Dean's heart sink to think of all the people he'd have to kill to do so. Dean narrowed his eyes as he thought. No, not people. They were animals; they had no feeling, just as Sam said.

Sam.

Dean already missed the little bugger. While Dean had no idea what Sam was doing right then, he did know exactly what would be happening if Dean was there with him. They would have gone back to their shack of a house, eaten the rest of the berries, and Cas would've come over to celebrate yet another year that they all lived together. Laughter would be in the air and would've stayed until late in the night, when Cas would go back home with promises of coming over the next day. Dean would've helped Sam clean up a little bit before going to bed, where Sam would snuggle into Dean and Dean would be grateful that he was able to protect Sam once more.

Dean rolled over and cried himself to sleep.

 **Hey everyone! How are you liking it? I'm having a blast writing it, and I'm actually gonna start the next chapter soon, so be on the look out! As always, please leave a comment letting me know how I'm doing and if you want more. :)**

 **Much love and stuff!**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	6. Chapter 6

**GAHHH THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS COMMENTED! You guys are seriously awesome, you really make me want to produce more chapters for you. X3 Don't you worry, it'll get REAL good, REAL quick. :) you guys are the best, I love you!**

 **Much love and stuff!**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**

 _Smoke._

 _Lots and lots of smoke._

 _Dean opened his eyes and had to shield his gaze from the heat of the roaring flame that was consuming his house. Dean sat up from bed and noticed that Sam wasn't beside him, and he instantly began to panic._

 _"Sammy?!"_

 _Dean cried out, pushing the covers away from his body. "Sammy where are you?!" He screamed, looking around him desperately, but he couldn't see him. "Dean!" Dean stopped and looked over to where he thought he heard the voice._

 _"Sam?!"_

 _"Dean, help!"_

 _"I'm coming Sammy!"_

 _Dean pushed through some of the rubble that had fallen in their shared bedroom until he was able to get into the kitchen area. His lungs felt like they were on fire from all the smoke he was breathing in, and his skin was slowly burning from the heat of the fire; Dean however ignored this as his eyes searched for his little brother._

 _"Sam!"_

 _Dean yelled once he spotted him, curled into a ball with his eyes shut tightly. Sam looked up and opened his eyes, and Dean could see clear tear tracks marked through the ash on his face._

 _"Dean, help I'm scared!"_

 _"I'm coming Sam!"_

 _But as Dean went over to Sam, the roof collapsed, falling on top of Dean._

Dean jolted awake in bed, his breathing labored and his shirt clinging to his back from the sweat. It was just a dream, only a memory. There's no fire, and Sam is safe, Dean thought as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm his heart beat and slow his pants. Dean could barely hear the small knock on his door, and almost didn't notice when the door opened anyways and Charlie poked her head into his room.

"Hey, are you okay? I just heard you screaming for Sam and I wanted to come check on you."

Dean looked up and swallowed, trying to quench his scratchy throat as though he had been screaming and inhaling smoke at the same time...

"Dean?"

Dean snapped to attention and saw Charlie sitting on his bed, a concerned look on her face. "Are you alright?" "I'm fi- I'm fine." Dean reply was interrupted because Dean had to clear his throat, for his voice was too gravelly to be understood.

"Sorry, I just had a bad dream."

Charlie gave a look of sympathy before scooting next to him. "Was it about what we're gonna face?" Dean shook his head. "No, it was actually about the fire that happened about a year ago." Charlie nodded, keeping silent.

"Dean, I can't sleep. Can I just hang out in here with you until morning?"

Dean's over protectiveness kicked in with his response. "Yeah; I'm probably not going to go back to bed anyways, so we can just stay up and talk."

The two of them stayed up for an extra two hours, talking about their lives back home and even sharing fond memories of the life they used to have. Charlie eventually settled in next to Dean, with her head on his lap actually, and he didn't mind; it gave him a great excuse to play with her fiery red hair. The two found that they actually had a lot in common, and they realized that in a different life, they could've been best friends. Dean learned that Charlie was an orphan because her parents threw her out of their house when they learned she was a lesbian, and then they died shortly after. Dean told Charlie that his mom died when he was young in a fire, and his dad became a huge alcoholic and died from alcohol poisoning one night when he drank way too much too fast. The two shared everything that had happened in their lives; they believed that this might be been their last chance to get to tell their stories to someone who might actually care, and to someone who might actually get to live to remember them. They wouldn't become just another face that was to be forgotten soon; at least, not to each other.

"Dean? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Charlie, what is it?"

"Are you scared of what's to come? In the arena?"

Dean stopped playing with Charlie's hair so he could think deeply about how he would answer her question; but there was only one response for him.

"No, I'm not. I know that I will live and I'll get to see Sam again; I have to believe that." Charlie nodded, obviously thinking.

"Dean, I know that I'm not going to make it... But could you promise me that you'll be the one to kill me? The others have no mercy, and while I am afraid of death, I am also afraid of pain. So, would you be the one to kill me and make sure I feel no pain?"

Dean ran his fingers affectionately through her hair and gave her a sad smile. It was strange how in just a few hours, enemies became friends. "Of course I will Charlie. Nothing could stop me." Charlie smiled and blinked away her tears. "Thank you."

She whispered, taking Dean's hand in hers. Dean squeezed it softly and after a moment, Charlie sat up. "I suppose I should be returning to my room now. We need some sleep for tomorrow." Dean watched her stand before speaking, his voice holding his nerves.

"Charlie? Would you stay the night with me?"

Charlie looked somewhat shocked before smiling and nodding. "Sure Dean. I don't think I would've been able to sleep on my own anyways." Charlie crawled into bed and wrapped the blankets around her, and Dean followed suit, curling his body around hers and wrapping his arms around her waist. As he closed his eyes, willing sleep to come, his mind drifted off to a younger boy who he would hold close to at night, for extra warmth, or so he told himself.

Dean fell asleep, free of any nightmares.

 **x.x.x**

Dean opened his eyes slowly and found the bed to be empty. He jolted straight up, panicking because he couldn't find Sam, before memories of the previous day flooded his mind.

Sam being reaped.

Dean volunteering.

Dean having to say goodbye to Sam.

Dean waking from a nightmare.

Dean getting comforted from his nightmare.

Dean gave out a small groan and held his head in his hands. A part of him was embarrassed of the way he had acted last night; but another part was thankful and glad that Charlie was there for him. Dean threw back the covers and stood to his feet, making his way to where the food cart was.

When he walked inside the food cart, he saw Charlie, Bobby, and the woman responsible for his possible death, all sitting around; Charlie was eating, and gave a small wave to Dean when he entered (not stopping to speak, of course), Bobby was drinking from his flask, obviously ignoring Becky, who was scolding him for drinking so early in the morning.

"Morning idjit."

Bobby grunted, drinking from his flask once more. Dean gave a curt nod in acknowledgement before filling up a plate with sausage, eggs, toast, a bowl of fruit, and a biscuit. For his beverage he grabbed a cup of coffee, and a cup of orange juice; all were luxuries he would never have back home, except for the fruit maybe. Dean sat down and began to eat, and noticed Charlie giving him a look of both horror and awe.

"You're going to eat all of that?!"

She demanded, giving Dean a concerned look. Dean winked and swallowed the eggs he had just shoveled into his mouth. "Gotta get some weight on me before they throw me in to die." An uncomfortable silence fell over the room as everyone thought about what Dean said; Dean just shrugged and kept saying. Bobby cleared his throat to break the silence.

"Alright idjits. We've arrived at the Capitol; that means that you have your interview tonight with Chuck. Your team of stylists are going to come in and make you look pretty and desirable; maybe that'll make you last longer. When you meet them, be friendly and smile a lot; these people talk, and if you can get them on your side, the better off you'll be. I want you smiling at every opportunity; no exceptions. Got it pretty boy?"

As Bobby finished his speech he turned to Dean, who was scowling at his "mentor". " smiling? Being friendly? Oh the horror! " Dean exclaimed dramatically, making Charlie giggle. Dean flashed her a grin, and the grin only widened when he saw Bobby's unamused face. "Don't worry Bobby. I'll do whatever it takes." Dean looked down at his plate of luxurious food and thought of his little brother back home, who was probably groaning out of hunger. Dean did all he could for his brother, but good wasn't good enough. Dean gripped his fork tightly in his hand and begun shoveling food again, determined to eat every last bite and drink every last drop.

 _Whatever it takes_.

 **Hello again friends~(sorry I'm having another author's note. *sigh*) I'm so sorry this took awhile for me to update, I was right about to update it earlier, but when I was copying it, I accidentally pushed the space button and like half of it disappeared so I had to start all over again, and it made me so frustrated that I had too leave for a bit. - u -" anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying! How am I doing? Good? Bad? Let me in the comments, and** ** _of course,_** **let me know if you want more! Your comments keep me going, so yeah. XD**

 **Anyways, hoped you enjoyed!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	7. Chapter 7

Dean had his head held high, his eyes dark with the unspoken rage of everything that had happened, and everything that was to happen. He found it difficult to follow Bobby's advice, mostly because when he had been getting prepped for the big meeting tonight in front of the whole Capitol, his stylists had been giggling and placing bets on his fellow tributes of who would die first.

Now though, Dean's hands were curled into fists, his back straight and his eyes holding no emotion except for rage as he waited for Chuck to call his name. All Dean wanted was to get through this rather quickly, so he could go back to their lavish apartment they were temporarily staying at until they would go into the arena so he could eat more food to hopefully gain more weight. Dean knew that it would be hard to gain weight in less than four to five days, but at least his body wouldn't starve that first night in the arena.

"...Dean Winchester everybody!"

Dean snapped to attention at his name and rose out of his seat, walking over to the plush couch that was across from Chuck, ignoring the roar of the crowd, cheering for him.

"So, Dean. We all saw that uplifting moment of you volunteering for your brother at the Reaping. What was going through your mind as that happened?"

Chuck's voice was smooth and soft, almost like he was trying to comfort Dean. His eyes gave off a certain encouraging vibe, and his body language made Dean feel slightly relaxed, despite his best effort. "Well Chuck, I had a sense of dread. Our parents died when we were young, so I had to take care of my brother all by myself. So imagine your dread when the person you've been taking care of is called for the worst thing that can happen in your life; where he'll be thrown into an arena and expected to kill innocent people just to come home back to his brother." Dean shook his head. "No. I just couldn't let that happen. I would rather my life be lost than his."

Dean suddenly turned his face to the camera, his eyes hard and filled with strength. "I'm coming home Sammy, don't you worry about me. I'll be there, count on it. Cas, you better be taking care of him. You made a promise to me; you better have kept it."

"My my! A speech to home!" Dean turned back to Chuck, who was grinning widely. "Such passion Dean, and determination. But I'm sure the whole Capitol is thinking that same thing, which is: who is Cas? Is she your girlfriend?" Dean smiled softly as a picture of Cas popped into his head.

"Close Chuck. He's my boyfriend."

Chuck was obviously taken aback, and even a small, awkward silence settled over the crowd. "O-oh. Well, good luck with that Dean. Dean Winchester everybody!" Suddenly a huge uproar came about as Dean stood and walked away. Dean smiled to himself as he walked back stage.

 _Well that was easy_.

He thought to himself. Dean spotted Bobby and changed his direction so they would meet; Bobby was walking fast towards Dean, an angry expression settled on his face. When they were close enough to each other, Bobby grabbed Dean and threw him against a wall. "What the fuck were you thinking!?" He screamed, gripping Dean's shirt tightly in his fist. "You could've compromised everything here Dean! Not to mention put Cas's life on the line!" Dean pushed Bobby off him, feeling his anger return.

"I know what I'm doing Bobby! Cas isn't really my boyfriend! I just said that so that way the Capitol would have to see me as I am: _a_ _human_. I wanted them to see that I have a family, I have people waiting for me back home; that I'm not just a toy they can play with and throw me away whenever they want. I have a _life_ Bobby, they need to know that."

As Dean said that Cas wasn't his boyfriend, he felt a sharp sting in his heart from his words. Bobby's eyes held a past that Dean was too young to remember, yet somehow Dean knew it was about a family that had died before Dean had been born; Dean knew that this conversation was done for right now, so he turned and walked away, going back to their living space so he could eat.

 **X.x.x**

Although Dean told himself that when he got back to their living space he was going to eat his heart out, when he arrived back he found that his stomach was churning too much to eat. Dean went back to his room and shut the door, being sure to lock it. He loved Charlie, and he greatly appreciated her company; but at this moment, Dean needed to be alone with his own thoughts.

Dean fell face down onto the soft bed and curled into a ball. His chest still felt tight from his conversation with Bobby, and his head was swimming with thoughts. Although it was technically true that he and Cas weren't dating, Dean knew in his heart of hearts that he wanted them to be. Dean had been in love with Cas for the past year, and even though they had done some things together, they never made it official on whether or not they were actually dating.

Dean clutched a pillow in his arms, thinking of Cas. His heart felt heavy as he thought about Cas's dark, messy hair that had always seemed to look like he just had sex, although he confided to Dean six months ago that he was a virgin. Dean thought about Cas's piercing blue eyes that always seemed to know exactly what Dean was feeling, no matter how hard Dean tried to hide it. He thought about the callouses on his hands, and how Dean loved to stoke them whenever he could. Dean thought of his arms, and how even though Cas looked like he couldn't lift anything, he was actually really strong. Dean loved being wrapped in Cas's arms; it was one of the only places that he felt was safe, and that he classified as home. Dean could picture Cas's slight stubble on his face, and Dean thought of how much he liked rubbing his face against it, making Cas laugh. He thought of Cas's laugh, how easy it was for dean to make him laugh, and how the laughter always seemed to brighten up any room cas was in. Dean thought of Cas's lips, of how soft they were and how whenever Cas was nervous, he would tug his lip with his teeth until Dean could make him stop.

Cas must be biting his lips like crazy.

For the first time since Dean left, he felt homesick. He wanted nothing more than to feel Cas in his arms, or even to just hold Cas's hand for a little bit. Dean wanted to feel Cas's stubble on his cheek, and he wished that Cas would run his fingers through Dean's hair as they sat and talked about anything and everything. Dean wanted to be the one to run his fingers through Cas's hair, gripping it tightly with his fingers; but most of all, Dean wished that he could feel Cas's kiss on his lips just one last time.

Dean opened his eyes as he thought about that. If he didn't win, that would mean that he could never kiss Cas again. If he lost, it meant that Cas would eventually move on from Dean and would find someone else to love; someone else would hold him, and get to kiss him, and run their fingers through his hair. Dean gave a small cry and threw his pillow against the wall across from him. Tears rushed to Dean's eyes and Dean held his head in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably. He loved Cas, too much to let anyone else have him.

Dean's heart wrenched inside his chest, feeling as if someone had taken it and pulled it into two pieces; Dean gave out another small cry before falling back onto the bed.

He would come home.

He needed that one last kiss.

 **Hey everyone! Sorry this is kinda late, I've been really busy so I haven't had time to update much. (=~=") Anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed this! (Sorry it's kinda short I guess.) You guys are the best, thank you so much for commenting and keeping up with it. I appreciate all the support! So as always, please comment and let me know if you liked it and if you want me too continue. :)**

 **Much love and stuff!**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	8. Chapter 8

Dean stared up at the ceiling, his eyes focusing on one spot on the sky wall and for some strange reason, it made him feel better. This notion of comfort was in fact very strange, because there was no reason to feel any kind of happiness with what this day would bring and what it would represent.

Today was the first of three days: the first two would be training with other tributes; getting to know each other's strengths and weaknesses, possible make allies, and all in all, learn how to kill. The last day would be the _most_ crucial, because that was the day when all the tributes would get five minutes to perform their best for the judges and be scored on how well (or horrible) they did. The higher the score, the more likely you'll be targeted by the careers; the lower the score, no one will want to sponsor you and you'll be left to die, hopefully quickly. Dean knew all of this; it was the reason he was still in bed and not in the kitchen eating like he should be.

So Dean stared up at the ceiling, trying to keep his mind blank. Thoughts of home were not welcomed on this day, or any day he was here really. Dean did his best to keep his mind silent; because the moment his thoughts awoke, his monsters and demons would be too. Life was so much simpler when his demons and monsters were sleeping soundly in the back of his head, unconscious to the world around them. If Dean could keep them quiet, then his day would be semi peaceful.

Unfortunately, nothing lasts forever.

Voices in Dean's head awoke; at first, they were quiet, like a soft rumble of thunder way off in the distance. They soon became louder and louder until Dean's head was pounding with the screaming of demons begging to be set free and angels trying to keep the monsters at bay. The voices were so loud that Dean knew his peaceful morning had been ruined, and there was nothing to stop it now.

Dean sat up quickly, closing his eyes tightly and holding his head in his hands. _Shut them up Winchester, you need to be strong._ Dean thought, and just like that, the voices were quieted. Dean opened his eyes and gave a small sigh of relief; it looked like his day was going to be semi peaceful after all.

 **x.x.x**

"Listen up tributes. You have three days here in this mock arena; use your time wisely. This could be the difference between life and death, and for many, it _will_ be the difference. Strength isn't everything in this arena, so you'll need to learn..."

Dean's mind trailed off as he looked around the room of the 23 other tributes; he was, of course, not listening to Lisa, the kind lady who was explaining to them about the three day training area. Dean instead took this as an opportunity to scope out his competition, to see who would maybe give him the most, or least trouble in death.

Samandrial from District 7 who was staring down at the ground, his body slightly shaking? Dean could tear apart that boy with a glare.

Anna from District 5, with her fiery red hair and her arms crossed over her chest in a way that just screamed _touch and die_? She could be a little trouble, but Dean could finish her easily.

Balthazar from District 6, who was too busy flirting with the girl from District 6 who Dean couldn't bother to learn her name? Piece of pie.

Crowley from District 9 who was already glaring at the other tributes, ready to kill? He might be a little difficult, but Dean thought he could take him.

Meg from District 2, with a smug smile on her face and not much muscle on her? She'd be tricky, but Dean would end her.

Lucifer from District 1, who's face held a stern scowl, but seemed like the kind of guy who would prank you if he had the chance? He'd be a hard one, for sure.

Rufus from District 2, who seemed like he was too old to even be eligible to play in the Hunger Games, and yet he he was? Dean could almost scoff at how easy that would be.

Ruby from District 1, who had met Dean's eye and gave him a flirtatious wink? Dean wasn't sure why, but for some reason he knew that she would be the hardest one of them all to take out.

"...So that's what I would recommend for all of you. I'm going to stop talking now, you're free to check out any area of the arena that you so wish; but remember, if you don't have basic survival skills, you may not make it to kill."

Dean's attention snapped back to Lisa, who was finishing her orientation of the practice arena. Dean narrowed his eyes and cracked his knuckles, prepared for anything and everything that was to come his way.

"You may now begin."

 **Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a bit, haven't really thought of anything to write about but I got through it! Sorry this is going kinda slow, it'll go faster and then the actual games will begin. *insert evil laughter here* I hope you guys are enjoying tho, I just wanted to give a quick shout out to Tiddo-mus and Snovolovac for being constant reviewers, I really appreciate it! As always, please keep reviewing and letting me know how I'm doing and if you like it, because it really does help.**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	9. Chapter 9

Dean had his arms crossed over his chest, surveying the room around him. He was trying to decide which station of the training that he wanted to do first, or really what he should even focus on. Dean didn't bother with the survival skills; he had spent so long in the woods with Cas and his dad screaming facts at him that Dean felt confident enough not to need the extra practice. As Dean surveyed the room, he realized that he didn't want to be an idiot like some people and practice with weapons; Dean wanted that to be a complete surprise for the competitors and for those watching. This left only one thing:

Physical training.

Dean actually hated physical training with a burning passion; that might have been due to his father violently pushing Dean to boundaries Dean didn't even know existed before he died, but Dean hated it nevertheless. So Dean reluctantly dragged himself over to the physical exercise area where there were exactly two people who were there: a girl named Bela from District 10, and the youngest kid there, Ben, from District 8. Dean didn't know much about the two tributes; he didn't really plan to anyways, but he knew that both of Bela's parents were dead and that she had no family, and Ben was only 12 years old and that when his name had been called, his mother screamed, cried, and fought so hard that the peacekeepers had to knock her out with some kind of tranquilizer.

Dean made his way over to a machine that he had never seen before, never had the luxury of using, and it was pretty obvious he had no idea how to work it. As Dean tried to figure out the machine, he could hear snickers behind him of the careers who had spent their whole lives using these machines. Dean firmly ignored them, trying to figure out how to use this damn machine instead.

"Here's the power button."

Dean looked up and saw Ben standing there, pointing to a button on the machine. Dean stood (he had been crouched on the floor, trying to find some magic switch or something) and smiled softly. "Thanks little man." Dean commented, reaching out and ruffling Ben's hair, almost the exact same way he would've done for Sam. Ben smiled kindly. "You needed help, and I was here. It's no big deal. I'm Ben. You must be Dean. I saw your Reaping."

Dean blushed slightly and took Ben's outstretched hand. "You did?" Ben nodded seriously and drew back his hand. "I saw your Reaping too Ben. Must of been hard on your parents." Ben smiled sadly, but his eyes held nothing. "Just mom. My dad died when I was little, right after I was born. Your brother was lucky; I wish I had someone to volunteer for me."

With that statement Ben turned and walked back to his machine, leaving Dean in wonder. It sucked that Ben had to do this stupid thing; he was as old as Sam was, and he would never get any older.

By the time the games ended, Ben would be dead.

Dean shook his head and climbed onto the machine. He was only wasting time thinking about matters he couldn't change, and he needed all the time he could get to work his muscles to get them stronger for anything. So Dean put the machine on the highest, fastest setting it had and worked as hard as he could, dreaming of being able to leave everything behind.

As Dean worked out, everything else faded away; and for once, his thoughts also remained silent. Dean focused all of his energy into running, and he didn't stop; not when his heart was pounding in his ears, not when his legs started screaming for him to stop, and not even when Lisa called for lunch. Dean just kept running, and running, and soon, it felt like Dean was flying. The room around him crumbled away into nothingness, and even thoughts of Sam and Cas couldn't invade his mind. For the first time since the Reaping, no, for the first time in his _life_...

Dean was free.

 **X.x.x**

Dean slowed the equipment he was on to a stop and stepped off it. His legs felt like jelly and he could hardly move, but Dean loved the soreness. It showed that he had done some work, and that was all he cared about.

Dean's lung were desperate for air, and he knew that he was very sweaty; his shirt that was clinging to his back was drenched in it. Dean pulled his shirt off and flung it onto his shoulder, going over to the water station and filling up a cup and downing it in one go. There was an eerie tension in the air, and when Dean looked up he saw people staring at him, whispering to each other like he was some kind of animal locked in a cage.

He noticed that their eyes were glued to his back, and Dean could feel his mind wanting to sigh, even though his lungs didn't want to lose that precious oxygen. Dean gave all the ones staring at him a sharp glare, sending most of the looks in a different direction than him.

Most of them.

There was still one girl, Ruby, from District 1, who kept her eyes firmly on Dean. He wasn't sure what her deal was, but there was something about her that seemed off.

He could still her eyes on him as he walked back to his living area with Charlie.

 **X.x.x**

Dean stood underneath a shower nozzle, feeling the water just fall onto his body. He had already finished cleaning his hair and body, but now he was letting the warm water relax his tense muscles, and soothe the pain in his legs.

Dean reached forward and turned the water to the hotter area and pressed his forehead against the shower wall as the hot water fell onto his skin, burning him. Tears surged out of his eyes and down his cheeks, and it took all Dean had to control his sobs.

He could feel the hot water cascading down his back, the burn only half the of the reason he was crying. He felt the water droplets slide between the torn flesh that was his back scars, and even though it had been years ago, Dean could still feel the heat of the flames burning in front of his face, and he could still smell the scent of burning flesh after the roof had collapsed on his back. Dean could still vividly hear Sam's screams as he cried out for help and sobbed Dean's name over and over again, saying he was scared.

Dean reached up and clenched a fistful of hair in his hand, shutting his eyes tightly as he stifled sobs. He wished Sam was there, because Sam knew exactly what to do to make Dean feel better. He wished Sam was there, because every night before the two of them went to bed, Sam would kiss every scar on Dean's back, claiming it was to make the pain disappear, when Dean knew it was really because it made Sam feel better knowing Dean was right beside him and that he would do anything for him. Dean wished Sam was there because whenever he thought Dean was asleep, he'd bury his face into Dean's back and sing a lullaby that Dean sang to him whenever he cried.

Dean slid to the floor, holding his arms in his hands as he began to sing, his voice broken and the words interrupted due to his sobs.

 _Angels watch over you,_

 _They hold you close,_

 _Their hearts filled with love,_

 _Their eyes filled with joy._

 _They reach out a hand,_

 _To take you to heaven,_

 _The world around you is broken,_

 _But heaven is forever._

 _Angels watch over you,_

 _Their hearts beat as one._

 _They smile at you,_

 _And tell you they love you._

 _Don't be discouraged,_

 _Don't begin to cry,_

 _The angels on high,_

 _Are watching over you._

 _So when your heart begins to hurt,_

 _The journey seems too far,_

 _The world is black,_

 _And all joy is gone,_

 _Just remember my loved one,_

 _I'm watching over you,_

 _For angels are in heaven,_

 _And I'm in heaven too._

As Dean sang his tears started to stop, until he finished the song with a stuffy nose and a dried face. The lullaby had been one that their mother used to sing to Dean all the time, whether he was crying or they were in the kitchen having a good time, his father out in the woods bringing home food for his family.

"Mama, if you're watching over me like you promise you would be, then please let me stay alive. Let me come home to Sammy. I'm not ready to see you again. Watch over me mama; I'll make you proud."

Dean turned the water off.

 **Hey everyone! I'm sorry if this made you cry (I could totally feel tears myself), butninalso hoped you enjoyed it!**

 **Thank you so much to PPhoenix-1571, Snovolovac, Tiddo-mus, and Perdition Raiser for commenting. You guys are awesome!**

 **As always, please let me know in the comments how I'm doing and if you want more. My PM box is always open to you guys and if you have an idea, feel free to shoot me a message. If it doesn't get done in this story, I'd probably make it it's own one shot thing. Like the idea of that? If so, let me know in the comments!**

 **And finally, I don't mean to be that guy (oops, I totally am being that guy tho. My bad) but please check out some of my other work if you like this, I'm always coming up with new stuff. (For instance, I've got an idea for a whole new story after this one is finished. But more info on that will come much later) So sorry for self promoting myself, but I would reeeeally appreciate it if you checked out some of my other work. :)**

 **I'm ranting now, so I'm gonna go. :)**

 **As always, much love and stuff!**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	10. Chapter 10

Dean opened his eyes, a dull pain in the back of his head. Apparently the tears that he had shed in the shower wasn't enough, because he cried himself to sleep that night, thinking of Sam, his abusive, alcoholic father, and his kind mother who was the only one who could calm her husband's anger. Dean pulled on his hair slightly, feeling aggravated. He had cried more in these past two days than he ever did back home, and it was frustrating him to no end.

How was he supposed to keep being manly with all these tears being shed?

As soon as Dean though that, he immediately regretted it. He thought of Castiel, and what would he say if he knew Dean had thought that?

 _"Dean, manliness is a false advertisement created by the Capitol in order to drive us further apart. How much of a man you are is determined by the way you treat others and your family rather than your appearance or how little tears you shed."_

Dean smiled fondly when he thought about Castiel saying that. He imagined the small furrow of his brows as he spoke passionately to Dean, the way Castiel would bite his lip when he was really getting into it, and how he would slowly immerse himself completely into the conversation, arguing both sides as if Dean wasn't there at all.

Dean swung his legs over his bed and stood up, determined to believe in Castiel and to believe in himself. He wasn't less of a man for crying; if anything, it made him more of a man because Dean was in touch with his feelings and unafraid to cry. Dean grinned to himself and got dressed quickly.

It was time to start the day.

 **X.x.x**

When Dean arrived at the training area, he went straight to the weights. He worked on his legs yesterday, and now it was time for his arms to get the same treatment. As Dean did his reps, he looked across the room, watching the tributes.

Anna (District 9) and Eve (District 11) were both making an alliance with each other; though Dean noticed how Eve had her fingers crossed behind her back as they shook hands on their arrangement.

Garth (District 11) and Samandrial (District 7) were both practicing their plant skills; Dean almost laughed when he saw Garth mistake the most poisonous berries of all for 'the least harmful: totally edible'. Dean shook his head, but then nodded in approval when Samandrial got five answers correct in a row.

Charlie was flirting with Tessa (District 7), and Dean was actually surprised to see Tessa flirting back. (That useless lesbian; this would be why she would die, not because she's horrible at fighting or any kind of training.)

And of course, Dean kept a very close eye on the douchebags from Districts 1-4: Lucifer, Meg, Ruby, Lilith, Adam, and Rufus. Dean watched as the six of them did mock fights with each other, happiness gleaming in their eyes as they finally got to have their moment of glory and be able to kill.

Dean watched them closely, keeping an eye on their strengths and weaknesses: he could only hope that if they ever met in a fight, Dean would be able to take them down because they were stupid enough to practice in front of him. Ruby had flung Rufus down onto the ground and looked up see Dean watching her intensely. She pushed her hair away from her face and spread open her arms in a mock invitation.

"What's wrong Winchester? Scared already?"

Dean put down his 50 pound weight and stood to his feet. "Not a snowballs chance in hell." He replied easily, making his way over to the bench press. Ruby ran over to him and spun him around so he was facing her.

"I didn't get to say you could leave Winchester."

"Aw, did I hurt your little feelings? Why don't you go cry to someone who gives a damn."

Ruby laughed sarcastically, shaking her head slowly. "You're going to regret that Winchester. Why don't you pick up a weapon and fight me? Then we'll see who's the stronger one."

Dean laughed and gently pushed Ruby away from him. "Thanks for the offer sweetheart, but I don't want to expose my weaknesses to everyone before I'm in the arena. Someone could use it against me if they knew what it was." Dean gasped exaggeratedly.

"Oh, but you already did that, didn't you princess?"

Dean shrugged nonchalantly and made a kissy face. "Better hope nobody noticed princess. So why don't you run along to your little group of friends and keep exploiting your weaknesses for everyone to see?"

"I'm not going anywhere Winchester."

"Aw, but it's more fun when I get to watch you walk away."

Dean shrugged. "I guess you'll be watching me walk away then." He turned around and kept walking to the bench press, (being sure to sway his butt more than normal, of course) and grinned in satisfaction when he heard Ruby growl and stomp away, yelling "you'll regret this Winchester!" Over her shoulder.

As Dean sat down on the bench press and started to loft, he smiled to himself.

This was a good day after all.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **So sorry this was kinda short, it was a little bit of a filler chapter as I was having a teensy little bit of writers block for this chapter. I hope you liked my sassy Dean (I could just totally see Dean saying those things xD). How am I doing? Good? Bad? Let me know!**

 **A special thanks to Snovolovac, Tiddo-mus, and Phoenix-1571 for reviewing, you guys are awesome and please keep up the good work!**

 **Also, I wanted you guys to know that I've started a little request/one shot idea thingy where you guys can request Destiel stuff and if I like it, I'll write it! (I'd most likely write it anyways, but that's beside the point) so if you want to, go check that out its called Just Me and You just so you can find it easier. :)**

 **And finally, I'm sorry this took me a bit to upload, I promise the next upload won't be as long. :)**

 **Much love and stuff!**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	11. Chapter 11

Dean stared down at the ground, his body rigid like a rock. His hand was laced tightly with Charlie's, who was also keeping quiet. After two days of training it was finally time for them to perform in front of the game keepers, so they would determine who had the most reason to live. Dean would never admit it out loud, but he was actually extremely nervous; a group of people who he had never met before would determine whether he lived or died since supplies were one of the most important things a tribute could receive in the arena. Without those lifelines from the Capitol, most tributes would be dead within a few days given their injuries and status.

Charlie glanced over at Dean and gave his hand a soft squeeze. "Dean, I'm scared." Charlie whispered, her eyes darting back down to the ground. Dean wrapped an arm around her and held her close to his body. He couldn't tell her that everything would be alright; for all he knew, Charlie could be dead within a few days. But, Dean did know that what he could do was give her physical comfort and let her know that he was there when she needed him.

It honestly made Dean sad, these moments with Charlie. He considered Charlie to be his best friend, despite only knowing her for a few days; and that's what made these moments harder. They were going to be thrown into the arena tomorrow; meaning that they could be dead within the week. Hell, Charlie could be the one who pulls the knife across his neck. Dean knew that having this friendship with Charlie was dangerous, but a part of him couldn't help it. She was the closest thing to home, and she understood exactly what he was feeling. Dean was drawn to her and she was drawn to him; there was nothing that could be done about it.

"Dean Winchester, District 12!"

Dean and Charlie looked up to see a peacekeeper standing by the door. Dean turned to Charlie, who squeezed his hand tightly. "I'll be out here, but I'll meet you up at the apartment, okay? Good luck Dean." Dean pressed his forehead to Charlie's and they shared a moment of the two of them sitting like that, their foreheads pressed together. After a moment Dean pulled away and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll see you up there."

 **X.x.x**

When Dean entered the living room, he spotted Charlie, Bobby, and Becky all sitting in front of the TV; Charlie and Becky on the couch, Bobby on a recliner, a flask already to his lips. Charlie spotted Dean and grinned widely.

"Dean! Come sit down, their announcing the results from today!"

Dean grinned back at Charlie and slowly made his way to the couch. He flopped onto the couch between Becky and Charlie, and Charlie instantly curled into him. Scores were already being shown; the highest score so far was a ten for Ruby from District 1; Dean smiled when he saw that Ben got a score of 7, and frowned when Crowley got a ten as well as Ruby. Dean smirked to himself, knowing that Ruby was probably fuming about it right then.

"Charlie Bradbury, District 12: 8."

Charlie let out a huge breath of relief; Becky gently patted Charlie on her shoulder, Dean gave Charlie a saucy wink, and even Bobby gave a small smile and grunt of approval. They all got quiet though when Dean's picture flashed on screen.

"Dean Winchester, District 12: 12."

Everyone in the room (except Dean of course) had their jaws dropped. No tribute in the whole history of the Hunger Games _ever_ got a perfect score. It was thought to be impossible; Dean must have either done something truly amazing that really impressed the game keepers, or the game keepers really wanted Dean dead; though Dean suspected the former. Charlie whirled around to face Dean, fire lit up in her eyes.

"Dean what the hell did you do in there to get a perfect score!?"

She screamed, gently beating her fist on Dean's chest. Dean just laughed and gave her another wink.

"Sorry Charlie, but you know that what happens in that room has to _stay_ in that room!"

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I know, it's a little short, but the next few chapters will be longer, I promise! Anyways, how are you guys liking the story? Am I doing alright? Let me know in the comments!**

 **So this is the day before they're launched into the arena, and you know what that means...**

 **THE HUNGER GAMES BEGIN!**

 **I'm super excited to start writing that, and I can't wait to see your responses!**

 **Before I go, I wanted to give a big thank you to Snovolovac and Tiddo-mus for reviewing. I always look forward to your reviews!**

 **Anyways, until next time!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	12. Chapter 12

Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was mentally prepping himself for the day and what was to come.

The games would begin today.

For all Dean knew, he could be a cold blooded murderer by the end of the night, or he could be dead himself. The worst thing was that he knew that his little brother and his best friend would all be watching, making sure and just confirming that he was, in fact, a monster. Dean caught himself stroking the soft bedsheets that covered his bed and his body, and a regretful smile formed on his face.

It was such a shame that these sheets would go to waste for a full year.

Part of Dean wished that he would make it out of these games and come back home a hero; his whole District would cheer for him as a years worth of food rained down upon him. Sam would puff out his chest in pride and Castiel would beg Dean to take him over and over again. Dean would be moved into the Victor's District and he and Sam would want for nothing, their bellies would be completely full and they would never have to worry about hearing their water for bathing, hunting out illegally in the woods for food, or even for the clothes on their backs. Dean could give Sam a soft bed even softer than the one he has been sleeping on, and a comforter thicker than Sam. Sam would never be cold, and he would never be hungry again.

But that was the smallest part of Dean.

The largest part of Dean hoped that he would die in the arena. Die a hero's death, and would never come back home. Dean was too scared to face Castiel glaring at him with horror and hatred for the blood that stained his hands. He didn't want to see Sam's remorseful face as his little brother looked up at the man who had to kill just come back. Dean couldn't stand the whispers that he could never fully hear behind his back, of how he was a ruthless, cold hearted murderer. He didn't want Castiel to hate him and never come back to Dean, he couldn't take that. But most of all, he didn't want to deal with the nightmares that were sure to come. He didn't want to be haunted by the dead, their faces in his mind every night as he fell asleep. He didn't want to see them shoveling dirt into his grave even though he was still alive.

Dean pulled his blanket up over his head.

X.x.x

A strong silence was filtered over the arena. The only thing that could be heard was the pounding of blood filling Dean's head and the massive count down in front of them. Dean knew that he couldn't step off his platform and begin the Games until the timer went off; of he even tried, he would be blown to bits faster than he could blink.

For a spilt second, Dean thought about taking that step. Ending his life so no one could see what kind of monster he would become. If Dean stepped off right now, the Capitol would loose. They wouldn't get their dramatic games, and Dean wouldn't have to deal with the guilt of the innocent blood that would stain his hands.

Dean shook his head furiously, trying to clear it. No, he wouldn't step off that platform until the timer went down. He had to live, to come back to Sam. His Sammy. He wouldn't break his promise, not yet. Dean always kept his promises, and he wasn't about to break this one. He had to stay alive; for Sam, for Cas, for Charlie, and even for himself. He had to prove himself; so much was riding on these games.

Dean looked around the arena, watching the other tributes. Some of the tributes, mostly the careers, seemed excited. They were bracing themselves to run, and the murderous grin on their faces couldn't hide the fear that was in their eyes. Most of the tributes seemed scared; a couple were in complete sobbing fits, pleading for their mothers Dean guessed. Dean felt himself roll his eyes at them; he wanted a fair fight, not some wuss who was probably going to kill themselves by the end of the night anyways.

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

Dean braced him into a runners position, slowing down his breath and blocking out all other noise that could possibly distract him. He closed his eyes slowly, blocking out other tributes and whatever may lie in front of him. These last few seconds was his time, and he was going to make the most of it.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

One last inhale and Dean opened his eyes. Blood rushed to his head as adrenaline filled his blood and pushed him forward, even though he wasn't fully aware of what was happening yet; the bell had rung.

Let the games begin.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I know I know, I hate happiness and that's why I left you on a cliff hanger. Mwahahahaha! I'm evil but you love it :)**

 **Anyways, sorry the chapter is kinda short, but the next few ones will be longer because I will be going into more detail about the actual games and what goes on and such there. Also, you get to see much more Destiel in future chapters, because this is, after all, a destiel story of some sort.**

 **I wanna say a huge thank you to Snovolovac and nightmarehunter676 for reviewing the last chapter, that was super cool of you! As always, if you like my what I'm doing and you want to see more, please be sure to hit the follow button and leave a review! :D**

 **And finally, I wanna say two things: 1) if you guys like what I'm writing and stuff like that, please check out some of my other work. I currently have a one shot thingy where I'm taking requests and any ideas I have and putting them into one place, so please go check that out if you want!**

 **And 2) thank you for supporting me by reading this and liking it and reviewing, it really means a lot to me and I will keep doing my best!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	13. Chapter 13

A strange ringing intensified inside of Dean's skull as he kept off his platform and started running. Wind whipped past his hair and stung his face, but he couldn't stop. Not until he got to the cornucopia. Dean couldn't even look around him to see how far away the other tributes were, but in this moment, he could care less.

He needed to get to the cornucopia.

Dean was the first to arrive, and as soon as he did he grabbed any and all supplies he could. He fit two packs onto his back, held a knife between his teeth, and grabbed two other knives in both hands. Dean's head shot up at the echoing of footsteps getting closer to the metal cone, and he saw Lucifer, Meg, and Ruby all running towards the cornucopia. They were almost there, only about ten feet before Dean turned and booked it, streaming into the trees. He struggled to get his grip on his knives, but he refused to let go for even a second to readjust his hold.

His body was pumping adrenaline, and Dean stopped for a moment when he heard a cannon go off.

The first death had arrived.

 **X.x x**

Dean finally stopped when his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. He quickly climbed into a tree for cover so he could look inside the two packs he had managed to grab. He knew that by grabbing two and not one that he probably screwed someone over and maybe it would result in someone's death; Dean shrugged when the thought came to his mind.

Better someone else than him.

Once Dean was securely in a tree, he took the two packs off his back and stared at them, trying to decide which one to open first. They were both the same size, a medium sized bag with straps and plenty of pockets to hold things; one was blue, the other red. Dean finally just shrugged his shoulders and picked one at random, wanting to know what he got.

In the blue pack was mostly food supplies; crackers, dried strips of beef, packets of dried fruit, three water bottles filled and even a small bowl with a fork.

At least they're considerate.

Dean thought as he shook his head at the bowl and fork; apparently even when you were being thrown into your death the Capitol would make sure that your table manners were still intact.

In the red pack was all medical supplies; a small can of burn ointment, two rolls of gauze, a tube of Neosporin, a kit with needles and thread, and ten feet of rope coiled up.

Dean smiled and sent up a silent prayer to his mother for his luck with these two bags; if he spaced out the food well, it could last him the whole game, and medical supplies were always a need. It wouldn't matter if Dean never got the chance to use them; knowing that they were there would be one less nail in his coffin.

Dean's head snapped up as he heard a twig break a ways ahead; he quickly shoved all the supplies back into the correct bags and strapped them to his chest. He pulled out a knife and kept it tight in his hand, just in case he would have to use it for any reason.

"When I find that Winchester, he is DEAD!"

Dean relaxed slightly when he heard the familiar voice of Ruby. "He better keep hiding in these woods, because I swear to God the next time I see him, I'll be drinking his blood while he watches!" Dean smirked to himself as he listened to Ruby growl and complain about him; he knew he did his job right if she was this angry.

"Ruby, you need to chill out. The games have only just started."

"Lucifer, I do not want to hear shit from you. Ten seconds into the game and you already have blood on your hands! I'll do whatever the fuck I want!"

Ruby suddenly whipped her head up towards the tree where Dean was; one of his knives was sticking up in the ground right by her feet. When she looked up, she saw Dean leaning against the tree up in the branches, staring down at her with his arms crossed. Ruby grinned widely and she tightened her grip around the spear in her hand.

"Eavesdrop much Winchester?"

She spat, glaring daggers at him. Dean sighed and stared at his finger nails in boredom. "Only for a bit. Your conversation got so boring so quickly."

"Why don't you come down here and say that to my face?"

"Why don't you come up?"

Ruby was quiet for a moment and Dean gasped in feign surprise. "Oh that's right, you don't know how to climb. Guess you decided to ignore that part of the training area too." Dean jumped down from the tree and picked up his knife from the ground.

"You're dead Winchester."

Ruby growled, bringing her spear up.

"And yet, somehow I'm still alive."

Dean laughed at his joke before grabbing Ruby's spear out of her hands. "Whoops! That was easy." He laughed again before narrowing his eyes at Ruby.

"If you want to fight, then let's fight. But let's fight alone, when all your goons are dead."

Dean gestured to the group of careers standing behind Ruby, all of whom were confused as to what they should be doing.

"Come find me when you're the last one standing. Or really, the second one standing I should say."

Dean started to back away, his eyes still instantly meeting Ruby's murder filled ones.

"I'll be waiting."

With that, he disappeared.

 **X.x.x**

Dean ran for a bit before stopping to catch his breath. He slumped against a tree and started pulling on his hair, hyperventilating slightly. He was such an idiot! Going straight up Ruby like that, _challenging_ her in front of everyone, in front of Panema most likely?

Dean groaned and buried his hands in his face. He sure was an idiot, but he couldn't spend too long thinking about it. Dean really wanted to crack open a water bottle and take a nice, long swing of the liquid to cool his burning throat, but he knew that he had to conserve that water.

It could be the difference of life and death.

So Dean opened the first bottle of water and took a small sip, swallowed, waited ten seconds before taking another small sip. He gave himself this time to relax before having to get up and keep moving. For all Dean knew, this would be the last time he would have to himself and he wanted to cherish this moment for as long as he could.

Dean rested his head on the tree he was sitting against and smiled to himself as he stared at the almost completely full bottle of water. For some reason, this water bottle reminded Dean of the time that he and Sam had no running water, and he was forced to bring back water from outside the fence, from the pond that later in the back areas of it.

Dean remembered going there and taking moments to himself out in those wooded areas, where he was all alone. He didn't have Sam staring up at him, his eyes wide with hope and admiration, even as his stomach growled demandingly. He didn't have to see the remorseful looks of pity graced upon people's faces due to the fact that both his parents had died and now he was stuck taking care of his younger brother by himself. He didn't have Castiel cracking jokes to fill the silences that would occur between them; no, here he was peaceful, here he was alone.

After Dean would fill up three gallons of water from the pond, he'd strip himself of all clothing and jump into the water, feeling comfort in the cool water that sent chills down his scarred back. A smile always graced Dean's face whenever he was here; the wet dirt squishing between his toes, his arms floating out beside him as he closed his eyes and lifted his face to the sun, feeling the heat of it on his face. He loved the sound of insects and animals in the background, close enough to be heard, but far enough that they weren't a threat. Dean would dunk his face under the water and pretend to be a fish, swimming all over the pond. He'd swim right up to the katniss plants and pick plenty of them before pulling himself out of the dirty pond water.

Dean would create a fire and roast the katniss plants over the flame before munching on them hungrily. He always felt guilty about this, eating plants by himself when he knew that his little brother was back at home, his stomach growling and his throat burning for thirst. But Dean never stopped; once he ate enough to refill his strength, he would get dressed again and then shobe the plants in his pockets so he could share them with Sam. He'd pick up the gallons of water and start back towards him, a whistle tune blowing through the trees, being carried by the wind.

Dean smiled softly once more at the water bottle before tucking it back into his pack. That was years ago, when he was still a small child and was young and naive. He truly thought then that the worst thing that would happen to him and Sam was starving to death, and even in that, they would be together.

Dean picked himself off the ground and strapped the bags to his back again, continuing onward.

He had places to be.

 **Hey everyone! Did ya miss me?**

 **I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I was kinda stuck to be honest. That, and I haven't had much of an opportunity to write, so um, sorry about that.**

 **Also, sorry that this isn't a very long chapter. The next one will be longer, and will be better, promise. :)**

 **How are you guys liking it? Am I doing okay? Let me know in the comments please!**

 **I wanna give a very special thank you to Snovolovac and Tiddo-mus for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are the best!**

 **As always, if you guys liked this, then please check out my other works because I think you'd like them as well. I can't wait to update the next chapter, it's gonna be AWESOME! Something unexpected happens, so be on the lookout...**

 **Anyways, see ya next time!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	14. Chapter 14

As Dean walked around, he found it slightly strange that had yet to run into another tribute since his meeting with Ruby and her lap dogs. Dean glanced down at the naroy empty water bottle; so far he had managed to drink two in one day and he cursed himself for it. He didn't know where to find water in the arena just yet, and it was stupid of him to drink the water before he could even find a good source to fill up his water bottles.

But he had been drinking nothing but water and beer since he first came into Panema, and now his body was screaming at him to drink the water he knew he had. It was a curse, and while Dean was still angry at himself for it, he was trying not to hate himself for it.

Dean glanced up at the sky and was surprised to see that it was darkening; had it really gotten that late since when the games first began? Dean looked around him, trying to find a good, sturdy tree that he could stay the night and be safe until morning. So far, the canon had been shot off twice since the beginning of the games; once in the very beginning, and once a few minutes after Dean had left Ruby and her hell hounds. Dean smiled to himself as he thought about this new fact; it meant that Ruby was taking him seriously.

Dean found the tree he was looking for and climbed up its thick branches and settled himself into a crook the branches had formed naturally, almost like it was made to house a small human, or a human who could curl themselves up to fit. Dean smiled grimly as he settled in; it was likely that even the tree had been manipulated by Panema to fit the needs of everyone. He wondered if all the trees were like this, or if he had simply gotten lucky.

Dean put a hand to his stomach when it growled loudly. He gave a small huff of laughter when he again realized the irony of his hunger. He was reminded of Sam again, and he hoped desperately that Castiel and Jo had kept their side of the agreement and kept Sam well fed. Dean would have hated to find out that Sam had starved while Dean ate luxurious food.

So Dean went into the blue pack and pulled out a package of crackers; his stomach rumbled as he opened it and began to munch on the first cracker. No matter how much or how loudly his stomach rumbled, Dean refused to eat quickly. Shoving down food meant that Dean wouldn't pay attention to how much was left and with how much water he had left, running out of food could mean his defeat in the game. So Dean watched the sky turn from a dark orange to a medium blue, night obviously setting in.

Dean's minded drifted to Charlie and he wondered if she had made it through the first day. A part of Dean hoped that she was still alive; she seemed to be a fighter and Dean was hoping that she had lived to see this beautiful change of colors in the sky. Another part of Dean hoped that she had died; her death would mean that he wouldn't have to fight her later on and honestly, Dean wasn't so sure anymore if he could kill Charlie if it came down to it.

Panema's national anthem began to play and Dean eagerly watched the sky, feeling both nervous and excitement at who had died that day. A distant part of Dean felt disgusted that he was actually excited to see who had died, but Dean was sure to push that feeling far, far away.

If he was going to survive, then he needed to lose his moral code for right now.

The deaths came in order of Districts and not of who died first, so Dean wasn't too sure on who had managed to be the weakest link. The first tribute that popped up was Lilith, from District 3. Dean was surprised, but he also admired Ruby's ambition.

It seemed like she really did kill one of her goons.

The second tribute was from District 10, and it was someone who Dean didn't recognize. The national anthem went off one more time before turning off completely, making the arena seem so much quieter without the blaring music playing from the sky.

Dean sighed and settled himself for some sleep.

It was going to be a long night.

 **X.x.x**

 _"Dean."_

 _Dean stirred slightly as he heard his name whispered in his ear, but he didn't open his eyes._

 _"Dean."_

 _Now that the whisper became slightly louder, Dean opened one eye and saw Castiel sitting next to him, his head cocked slightly to the left and a small smile playing upon his small, pink lips. Dean opened his other eye and smiled fondly back at the slightly older man._

 _"Good morning Cas."_

 _Dean hummed, his smile growing slightly. Castiel bit his lip unconsciously as he leaned down slowly. "I've been awake for hours, waiting for you." Castiel said in a hushed tone, rubbing Dean's nose softly with his own. Dean closed his eyes in contentment and pecked Castiel on the nose._

 _"Sorry my little honey bee, I've been super tired lately."_

 _Castiel giggled and snuggled into Dean's arms. "I know, I've just been a little lonely lately. You never visit me anymore." Dean pulled Castiel close to him and buried his nose in Castiel's neck._

 _"Baby, you know that's not true."_

 _Castiel hummed in agreement, and instead of pursuing the topic he laced fingers with Dean's on his hip. "I know, I'm sorry. I understand why you can't see me." Dean planted little kisses on Castiel's neck, trailing around to his chin._

 _"I'm sorry Cas. But I couldn't see you; it hurt too much. Made me miss home too much, made me miss you." Castiel turned his head, his dark blue eyes staring into Dean's bright green ones._

 _"I've already said that I forgive you Dean."_

 _"Will you forgive me when I become a monster and kill people?"_

 _"Oh Dean, I will always love you. You should know that."_

 _Castiel pressed his forehead to Dean's and Dean took a deep breath, squeezing Castiel softly._

 _"I know. It's just hard. I'm afraid to see you when I come back. What if you don't love me anymore?"_

 _Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pressed his body closer to Dean's. "Even if the real me doesn't love you, you know that I love you. Isn't that enough?" Dean hesitated slightly before nodding in agreement._

 _"It's enough."_

 _Castiel smiled and pressed their lips together, the kiss being soft and sweet. Dean wanted nothing more than to push Castiel into the bed roughly and kiss him harshly, but he took his time to savor this moment between them. There was plenty of time to ravish Castiel later, but there was only one for their moment of peace._

 _After a few moments Castiel pulled away and stared into Dean's eyes, affection and love very prominent in his eyes. "It's time to wake up Dean. You have to go back into the arena and win, for me, and for Sam. You made a promise."_

 _Castiel pressed another small kiss on Dean's lips before pulling away again._

 _"Know that I love you always."_

 _Castiel whispered as he started to fade away._

 _Always._

The word echoed softly in Dean's ears as he slowly opened his eyes. It was morning and sunlight was streaming through the trees leaves and onto Dean's face. Dean felt his heart wrench in his chest as he realized that he wasn't with Castiel, but there was plenty of time for that later.

For now, Dean got up and strapped his bags into his back. He needed to find that running water, and he needed to find it soon if he was ever going to survive. That last water bottle would only last him for so long, and Dean knew that if he could find the water, he would survive.

Dean hopped down from the tree and began his day.

Again.

 **X.x.x**

Dean rested for a moment, his feet tired from walking. It was the second day of being in the games, and Dean was already in pain. This sucked for him, but he was going to suck it up and not complain, because he was Dean Winchester damn it, and that's what Winchester's do.

Dean perked up for a moment; was that the sound of running water? Dean quickly stood to his feet and stood very still, closing his eyes so he could concentrate better on the noise. Soon Dean opened his eyes and smiled widely.

It was running water!

He was saved!

Dean quickly sent into a run, and burst through a bush to show a small clearing.

The clearing had a few trees, but most importantly, the river. The river was about five feet across Dean estimated, and it was flowing like no body's business.

Dean smiled to himself and took a few steps into the clearing, taking his bags off his back so he could get the empty water bottles and fill them to the brim before drinking as much as he wanted and then repeating that cycle.

Until he was suddenly knocked to the ground.

Dean's breath was squashed from his lungs as soon as his body hit the ground, and he let out a loud _humph_ as the wind was knocked from his lungs. Dean saw stars when his attacker suddenly started punching him repeatedly in the face, and for a spilt second, Dean thought he was going to die right there.

Until he remembered where he was.

Dean quickly threw his elbow up and connected it to the side of his attackers face, making his attacker yell out in pain. Dean took this short moment of weakness go roll over, keeping his attacker between his legs. Now Dean was sitting on the other guys chest, and punching him in the face. The other man, slightly smaller than Dean, kept trying to attack Dean by scratching at Dean's chest, and while Dean felt pain from this, it didn't stop him from repeatedly slamming his fist into the other guys face. The attacker was thrashing wildly, trying to throw Dean off of him, but Dean was too strong and held his ground well.

As his attacker tried to thrust upwards to throw Dean off of him, Dean groped around until he felt a rather large rock, the size of his fist. He quickly grabbed the rock and slammed it down on the attackers head. Blood pored onto Dean's hands and squirted onto his face, but Dean didn't stop slamming that rock down.

Not until the body stopped moving.

Dean heard a Canon shoot and he knew that his attacker was dead. He dropped the rock and rolled off the body, breathing heavily. His heart hammered inside of his chest, but whether from adrenaline or guilt, he had no idea.

Dean had just killed his first person.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **surprise! That's your surprise! A bit more Destiel and Dean's first killing. What did you think of it? Got an idea for his next victim? Left me know in the comments!**

 **I'm actually really pleased with this to be honest. It came out well I thought, and I hopes you guys liked it too! I'll try to update one more time sometime this weekend, butni don't know if I'll be able to, so don't hold me to it! :D**

 **I wanted to give a very special thank you tto Tiddo-mus for your review, I really appreciate it!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, and please leave a comment letting me know of your thoughts with it!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	15. Chapter 15

Dean sat up when another person came into the clearing.

"Hey Samandrial, look what I fo-"

It was Charlie, a bundle of wood in her arms. When she first entered the clearing a smile had been on her face until she saw Dean, and saw the body next to him. Charlie dropped the wood bundle and fell to her knees.

"Oh god, he's dead isn't he?"

Charlie sniffed, tears rushing to her eyes. Dean grunted as he stood, limping over to her side.

"Yes..."

He said softly, tears welling in his own eyes but he banished them away. Charlie wrapped her arms around her knees and pressed her face to her knees, crying quietly. Dean suddenly felt a burst of anger deep from within.

"Why the hell are you crying?! It wasn't like you knew him! You knew that he would have to die in order for you to live, to maybe win, that's how this works! No one cares for his life!"

"...I did."

Dean was taken aback as Charlie looked up from her position, tears streaming down her dirty face, leaving fresh tracks in their wake on her face. "I cared for his life because I cared for him. He was my friend Dean. Say what you want, but that will never change. He was my friend." The two tributes stayed quiet, the two of them locked in a silent staring contest. Neither was willing to give up so soon, but Dean started to feel himself wobble from where he was standing.

Dean gave a little sigh and collapsed next to Charlie, leaning his head on her shoulder. She leaned her head on his and the two of them sat there in silence, watching the river flow.

"I'm sorry."

Dean whispered, his eyes never leaving the river. Charlie reached over and took Dean's hand in hers. "I know. I'm sure you had your reason." The two friends sat for a moment longer, hands clasped in each other's and their heads resting together in a form of silent comfort.

Charlie then stood up and turned to Dean. "Come-on, we gotta get you cleaned up; can't have you smelling of blood and luring animals towards us with your wounds." Dean smiled at the mention of "us".

He wasn't alone anymore.

 **X.x.x**

" Ow, damn it woman, that hurts!"

"Maybe if you weren't being such a baby-!"

"OW! You did that on purpose!"

Charlie sighed irritatingly and put down the ointment she was speeding to Dean's face. "Dean Winchester, stop complaining and let me do this!" Dean let out a little pout, but he stretched his face closer to Charlie for better reach.

"Thank you, was that so hard?"

Dean rolled his eyes and let out a little huff. "Shut up and get on with it." He grumbled, wincing as Charlie spread more of the ointment on his face. Dean was practically naked as he sat upon a long, flat rock that jutted out into the river. Charlie had demanded that he take his clothes off so she could wash the blood out if them, and once she put them out to dry she forced Dean onto the rock so she could take care of his wounds. Dean knew better than to resist; the look Charlie had given him was a look that mirrored both his mother's and even Jo's at times. He knew resistance was futile and thought it better to just shut up and compile instead of arguing and possibly getting more hurt than before.

But damn was she rough.

Charlie finally put the ointment down and she touched his face gently. "There, I seem to have cleaned it all. How do you feel?" Dean glanced over to where Samandrial's body once was.

"I'm fine."

Charlie gave Dean a look of concern but she didn't push the subject. "Okay, so what now? Are you going to kill me?" Dean stared into Charlie's eyes and saw fear, regret, a little bit of anger, but mostly acceptance. The look in her eyes made Dean's heart tug a little, and Dean definitely knew his answer.

"No. We should become allies, at least for now."

Charlie looked surprised, but she smiled softly. "Okay, sounds good." Dean grinned and grabbed the two backpacks. He dumped the contents on the ground and started evenly dividing all the food and medicine between the two packs, and he even gave Charlie one of his knives. "This way if we get separated you won't die completely." He explained as he separated the supplies between the two. Charlie smiled at Dean, and as Dean separated the food, he was reminded of the first time he met Castiel.

But he was going to save that memory for tonight.

 **Hey everyone~**

 **So I'll be honest, this was a shortish chapter and I'm sorry for that. This was really a filler chapter and I wanted to use it to really show the relationship between Dean and Charlie, which we will be seeing more of.**

 **Thank you to Tiddo-mus and Snovolovac for your review, as always, you make my heart so very happy when I read them! Please keep up the good work!**

 **And finally, I want you guys to know that I may be taking a little time away from fanfiction, specifically this story though. I've been going through a really tough time emotionally and when I write, I want to be sure that all my feelings are coming across and recently I felt like my writing has been suffering because I have been suffering. I'm getting better, that's the important thing, but I don't want you to get too concerned if I don't update very quickly. Once I start feeling much better I'll update more and it'll be back to our regular schedule program, so I just wanted to give you a heads up.**

 **Please leave a review if you like what I'm doing, and as always, you're the best!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	16. Chapter 16

Dean's head snapped up when he heard the sound of a cannon going off. He pushed himself to his feet, searching the sky for the hover craft that would be taking the fresh body.

"We have to go. It's not safe here; we're sitting ducks just waiting for someone to come and kill us."

Dean remarks as he spots the hover craft not too far from where they were. Charlie stood to her feet and brushed dirt off her legs before tossing her hair behind her shoulder and crossing her arms. "So what should we do?" Charlie asked, balancing her weight on the heels of her feet. Dean turned to Charlie, limping over to her and the supplies he had just split up between them.

"We should probably follow the ri-"

Dean was cut off when a group of people burst into the clearing, their weapons raised high. It was a group of three, and when they came into the clearing they spilt to two to one; dean had two, Charlie had one. Charlie let out a high pitched squeal, but Dean couldn't help her; his first enemy attached him, tackling him to the ground. Dean let out a grunt of pain once he hit the floor; his attacker, tiny, quick, and female kneed dean in the gut and slammed her elbow into his chest. Dean felt the other attacker come up behind him and attempt a choke hold. Dean didn't feel rushed to deal with the second attacker, mostly because it was a scrawny man who was failing at the chick hold. The female was another story; she was quick, and Dean could almost never see her hits coming.

Dean finally got tired and pulled out one of his knives from his pocket and quickly thrusted it into the female. He heard her gasp by his ear, but he knew it wasn't enough to kill her just then. Dean yanked the knife upwards , pulling the blade from her stomach to the top of her chest before throwing her off of him.

Dean whirled around and grabbed the smaller man's head and slammed his head into the other man's nose, hearing a loud _CRACK!_ before taking his knife and slicing it across the man's exposed neck. Blood poured as Dean dropped the body, turning to Charlie.

Charlie's eyes were wide as her attacker fell to his knees and then to the ground, a small amount of blood coming out from his head. Her hands were shaking slightly and her breath was coming in gasps; Dean knew something was wrong. Dean dropped his knife and went over to Charlie, slowly.

"Charlie? Are you okay?"

At the sound of Dean's soothing voice charlie snapped back into reality and hesitantly nodded her head. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Who were these guys?" Dean noticed that she flinched slightly at the use of past tense language, but he kindly ignored it. He looked back over to his attackers; he didn't really recognize the male one, but he looked like the male tribute from District 11, Garth, Gary, something like that. Dean looked over at the female and recognized her from the day when Ben showed him how to use the machines. Bella, from District 10.

Dean's heart sank in his chest when he realized that Bella was dead, her organs showing on the ground. If Bella was dead...

Where was Ben?

Dean slowly turned to look at Charlie's attacker and felt his lungs squeeze tightly in his chest. He took a sharp breath, making charlie look over at him with fear glistening in her eyes.

"Dean? Are you okay?"

Dean was quiet for a moment before nodding. "I'm fine. We really should go though; those three cannon blasts will give away our location, and that's not where we wanna be." Dean grabbed both bags and handed one to Charlie before leading the way out if the clearing.

Leaving a cloudy eyed Ben to watch him walk away.

 **X.x.x**

Dean settled in for the night; him and Charlie had just finished up eating dinner and Dean offered to take the first watch. Charlie was in the sleeping bag, and the both of them were watching the sky, waiting for the show of who would be dead. The anthem started up and showed pictures of all who were deceased; a female tribute from District 4 Dean didn't recognize, a female tribute from District 6 didn't recognize, Samandrial, Ben, the female tribute from District 8 that Dean didn't recognize, and Garth. The anthem played once more and then shut off, leaving the arena in a eerily quiet state.

"I killed a child today."

Charlie whispered suddenly, staring up at the stars from her sleeping bag. Dean smiled sadly. "If it makes you feel any better, I killed three people today." Charlie let out a sad laugh and grew quiet. "That does make me feel kinda better. Good night Dean, keep us safe."

"Good night Charlie; you'll live to see tomorrow, I promise."

But Dean's promise fell deaf on all ears except his because she was already asleep.

Dean took this as a good moment to let himself think of home. He recalled the memory he almost had earlier, smiling at the thought of his Castiel.

The first time dean ever met Castiel, it was at school, during lunch. Dean had been sitting alone, eating his pathetic excuse for a lunch; his dad was an alcoholic and so there wasn't much food in the house. Whatever food there was, Dean was always sure to give Sam more of it; because of this though, Dean's hunger would often increase, to the point where his stomach would growl loudly in class, but no one would say or do anything about it; most kids went home hungry and came to school hungry, and it was understood that if you were to meet someone who is hungry, you don't say anything at all.

Dean was poking at his lunch, handful of berries and a small slice of bread, when a boy, a year older than him, sat down across from him and pulled out his lunch, cutting the sandwich in half and giving it to Dean. Dean was shocked; but Castiel gave dean a small smile and said "my mom made me too much food. Wanna share with me?"

And thus, a glorious friendship was born.

Every day they would eat lunch together; it was the only time the two could see each other at school. There was always a system; Castiel would bring Dean half of his sandwich in exchange for half of Dean's hand picked berries. Dean thought that this was a fairly good exchange, so he would take it. The two boys would eat lunch together and talk about everything and nothing; their dreams, their hopes, their wildest fears. Dean told Castiel of his mother's death and how his dad had become a massive alcoholic, and Castiel confessed that his father had abandoned him and his younger brother Gabriel when Castiel was seven years old.

The two boys quickly became inseparable, spending all the time they could together. Dean showed Castiel how to hunt animals, and Castiel showed dean the different kind of medical plants there were and how to use them correctly. Castiel always gave Sam and Dean an open room to come to if John was ever too much, and Dean came over and helped Castiel and his mother with odd jobs that needed to be done. The two of them were best friends; it was Castiel and Dean against the world.

 _Me and you against the world..._

Dean thought as his eyes slowly slid together and his mind slipped into a gentle sleep.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I know it's been awhile, and I'm sorry for that, but I really needed to take some time for myself and not feel pressured to posting something. Thank you to everyone who showed support for me, you guys are awesome!**

 **Thank you to Snovolovac and nightmarehunter676 for commenting on the last chapter, you guys are awesome!**

 **Finally, I have two things: one, as you guys know I have a one shot area for my Destiel fics, so if you wanna check those out please do and please feel free to leave requests! And two, I am writing a separate fanfiction with a friend of mine where we have OC's and it's about them. My character is a demon named Aaragon and his character is a hunter named Anthony. There's romance,adventure, and all kinds of things going on! Plus, we have Sam, Dean, Castiel, Bobby, and even Crowley thrown into the mix! So please check that out, his username is foxxer1999 and the story name is A Journey With Hell, so please check it out if you want to and be sure to leave reviews telling us what you thought!**

 **As always, don't forget to leave a review and let me know how im doing with this story and my writing in general. Stay awesome!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	17. Chapter 17

**So fair warning, this chapter is a little more gruesome than others. You have been warned!**

Dean's eyes snapped open when he heard the crack of branches underneath a foot. He nudged Charlie awake with his foot and held his knife in his hand, tensed and ready for anything.

Dean could hear nothing but the usual sounds of night in the arena; leaves rustling in the wind, the croak of bull frogs that Dean could never see, the chirping of seemingly harmless animals that Dean was sure could rip your face right off if given the signal. Yes, things were quiet now.

Too quiet.

Suddenly six people jumped from the woods with their weapons raised high and their screams of war disrupting the quiet night. "Get down!" Dean yelled, pushing Charlie under the sleeping bag and rolling over her to fight. This time, Dean was able to recognize all his attackers; Crowley, Adam, Tessa, Eve, Balthazar, and Anna. Crowley was the first to attack, but Dean quickly threw his foot forward and kicked Crowley's kneecap, breaking his knee. Crowley fell to the ground as he let out a howl of pain, but Dean quickly put his scream to a stop by stomping on his throat. Dean kicked off of Crowley as Tessa ran forward with his knife raised high, but Dean reached her first and stabbed her in the top of her chest, dragging the knife downward to her stomach, blood pouring onto the earth as a Canon was fired.

Adam came next and landed a good punch on Dean's face, but Dean kicked Adams ankle out from under him, making him fall, and Dean brought his knife into Adams head, right at the temple. As the canon was heard Balthazar and Anna came running towards him, but Dean threw out his arms and clotheslined them in the throat and before they could stand back to their feet or catch their breath, Dean grabbed another knife from his boot and slit both of their throats. Two canons were shot and Eve, who had tears in her eyes, ran at Dean with a spear in her hand; but before Dean could stop her, she turned the spear and stabbed herself in the stomach. She fell to her knees, the spear sticking out from both sides of her body and Dean ran to her side. He took her hand in his and she smiled, a tear running from her eye before closing them.

A Canon was shot.

The smile remained on her face.

Dean stood his feet and looked around him, blood staining the earth. He thought he had gotten everyone, until he heard a small gasp, as if someone was trying to find his death. Dean looked over all the bodies until he came to Crowley, who had tears running down the side of his face as he struggled to breath.

"You'll never win."

Crowley gasped, giving dean death glares. "Ruby is going to kill us all; she's going to kill you. She'll make sure that you'll never see that precious little brother anymore, and she'll make sure that you die a killer. Dean the hero? Try Dean the destroyer." Crowley spat on Dean's face, who had leaned down to hear Crowley's last words. Dean closed his eyes and slowly wiped the spit off his face. He took his knife and slowly dragged it lightly across Crowley's chin, seeing the fear and anger that lit up in his eyes.

"I'd like to see her try."

Dean said softly, slicing the knife just down Crowley's lip, making the other boy cry out in pain. "She won't try; she'll succeed. Sneak up on you when you least expect it and even the devil couldn't set you free. I saw her kill; she killed five people, one of whom was from her own district who had the name of the devil himself. Most were her own allies, and she stripped them of their dignity and their humanity. I just wished that I could be saves them from that demise but that would've meant my own."

Dean pressed the dull side of his knife into Crowley's cheek. "When did they die?" Crowley laughed. "Death? Who said they're dead yet? No, she's still torturing them. She's waiting for something. For what, no one has yet to find out. But she's coming destroyer. And if she's gojng to go down, believe me, she'll take everyone with her." Crowley spat once more at Dean's face and started laughing, his cackle filling the trees and echoing until it was pressed against Dean's head and confronting him from all sides.

"You're a monster Dean Winchester. A monster who has a thirst for blood and nothing can quench that thirst until the only blood that remains to be spilt is the one in your own body."

Crowley started cackling again, and Dean wanted nothing more than for it to stop. His mind was being plagued with thoughts of his demon and the promise of more blood being spilt than what was necessary to win, and Dean pressed the palms of his hands to his ears to try and block out the evil that was trying to further enter him.

"I'll see you in hell!"

Crowley screamed, and Dean's eyes suddenly flew open as lightening streaked the sky; it appeared that while Dean and Crowley were having their chat a sudden thunderstorm raged on above the sky and thunder crashed as Crowley laughed and Dean felt like he was spinning as he looked at his hands and saw the blood that stained them red while his own body held any of his own marks and Dean looked around and saw bodies piling up across the jungles roots, their wide glassy eyes staring back at him with their mouths opened in a scream, and again with Crowley's laughter that seemed to fill Dean and no matter what he could do the noise could barely stop until-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Dean screamed, slashing his knife across Crowley's throat. Crowley started to chock on his own blood, but Dean couldn't stop driving his knife into the warm flesh, causing more blood to be spilt as tears rushed out of Dean's eyes and he screamed, his voice matching the crashes of thunder from the storm that raged on above. A Canon was sounded as Dean lifted his face to the sky, screaming his head off as rain fell to the ground and wind picked up its speed, causing even the trees to bend beneath it's power. The knife slid from his hands and landed on the ground as the rain washed away the blood from his skin, removing it's trace from him.

Dean felt hands on his shoulder and he slumped down to the ground, sobbing as the storm suddenly stopped. He could hear the voice of someone talking, as if they were urgently urging him to do something, but what, dean could not tell because he couldn't hear what they were saying; but Dean allowed the hands to soothe him until he wanted nothing more but rest. Dean lifted his head and saw Charlie kneeling next to him, tears fresh on her face.

"You saved me Dean."

She sobbed, as she pulled him into her chest and rested her head on his shoulder. Dean was too weak to lift his arms and hug her back, so he allowed her to hold him tightly.

"I just want some sleep."

He whispered softly. Charlie nodded and helped him climb a nearby tree, because he resisted sleeping on the floor. Being on the floor of the jungle is what started this mess, and Dean didn't trust it for a moment longer. Charlie tucked Dean into the sleeping bag and promised to keep watch.

"You saved me Dean."

But at what cost.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **So how did you enjoy that? I got super into this one and honestly didn't mean to write in that much detail, but I hoped you liked it!**

 **A big old thank you to Tiddo-mus and Snovolovac for reviewing he last chapter, you guys are the best!**

 **So I'm not sure on how many chapters there will be left, I'm thinking maybe four or five, but it could end up being more like six or seven, we just gotta wait and see. :3**

 **Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed and please be sure to let me know how I'm doing! :3**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	18. Chapter 18

_Dean slowly opened his eyes, sunlight gleaming in through the dirty window, greeting him with its happiness. For a moment, Dean didn't want to get out of the slightly warm, not really comfortable bed; at least, not until he thought he smelled smoke. Dean scrunched up his nose in distaste at the smell; Sam was probably trying to cook again, and he always burned the meat, no matter how many times Dean tried to teach him otherwise. Dean closed his eyes again and tucked his hands behind his head, resting his head on his forearms. He figured that Sam could take care of the burning flesh and that he'd deal with it later; right now, Dean was more than content with just resting in his bed. It was still early morning, so if Dean really wanted to, he could easily fall back asleep; he thought that this was a great idea, because it would mean that he could have more energy to take Sam to the market place today and wouldn't that be a treat for Sam? Sam was always talking about getting a cake, so dean thought that maybe they could swing by Castiel's bakery and get a slice for them to share before coming home and preparing for the next day of events. It was a Sunday after all; Sam and Dean would both have to finish any homework and then get their bags ready to go to school the next day. Dean took a deep breath and tried to will himself back to sleep, trying hard to ignore the smell of fire._

 _Until it started getting stronger, that is._

 _Dean threw back the covers and let out an irritated sigh; this was the one day he was suppose to relax, and Sam had to go and ruin it. Dean marched over to his bedroom door and wrenched it open._

 _"Sam, what the hell-!"_

 _Dean was cut off by surprise of how much fire greeted him at his door. A cloud of thick, grey smoke forced its way into Dean's lungs and he let out a chocking cough, bringing his elbow to his mouth to try and filter the air. "Sammy!" Dean screamed, looking for his younger brother who he couldn't see._

 _"Dean!"_

 _Dean heard the screaming coming g from the kitchen area, so Dean immediately followed it. "Sam?!" He called out again, looking for the young boy when he wasn't in the kitchen engulfed by flames._

 _"Dean!"_

 _This time Dean heard the yelling come from outside, so Dean pushed against a dying wall and it broke apart easily, leading out into the woods. Dean stepped outside and suddenly the roar of the fire from the house seemed much quieter. Dean turned to look back at the house, but the fore wasn't extending out like it should've been._

 _"Dean!"_

 _Dean heard the cry come from the woods, so he shook the strange instance of the house from his mind and ventured off into them, searching for his little brother._

 _"Sam, where are you?!"_

 _"Dean!"_

 _The voice seemed to be getting closer, but Dean was starting to grow anxious and irritated. The woods were a dangerous place to be if you didn't know your way around, and there was no way Sam knew his way._

 _Dean stumbled upon a small clearing; a large, flat circle surrounded by large oak trees. Dean roughly recognized this area; he avoided it at nearly all costs because it barely gave any kind of crop or meat substance. He looked around the clearing, a look of confusion crossing his features; Dean turned around and spotted Sam, standing by one the trees circling the area._

 _"Sam! There you are, I've been looking for you-"_

 _"Monster."_

 _Dean shut his mouth in surprise. "W-what?" He stammered, feeling his face grow hot. "He said you're a monster." Dean whirled around and saw Castiel standing on the other side of the clearing, his hand in his pocket. "Cas? I don't understand -" "Don't you get it Winchester? You're a freak, and a monster." Dean turned again and saw Charlie leaning against a tree. "Charlie? What-"_

 _"It was you who killed those people. Those kids."_

 _Sam spoke clearly and slowly, his words dripping with venom. Dean slowly started backing away from his brother, feeling tears come to his eyes._

 _"It was your hands that their blood was spilt on."_

 _Charlie spoke next, pushing off her tree and walking towards Dean as well._

 _"Who could ever love a monster like you? Not me; I'll never love a murderer."_

 _Dean turned and saw Castiel, his light blue eyes dark with anger and hatred._

 _"Monster."_

 _"Monster."_

 _"Monster."_

 _"MONSTER!"_

 _They screamed, and Sam pushed Dean into a large, rectangular hole in the ground. Dean pushed up from the ground and had to swallow vomit; inside the hole were all the people he had killed so far in the Games. Dean looked up and saw the three most important people in the world looking down at him, anger and disgust evident in their faces._

 _"You're a monster Dean Winchester."_

 _Charlie spat, throwing a handful of dirt into the hole._

 _"Unworthy of being alive."_

 _Castiel spoke next, the handful of dirt falling on Dean's face and sticking the the tears running down his cheek._

 _"I can't believe I ever called you my brother."_

 _Sam's voice held ice in his words, and it sent the shards straight into Dean's heart._

 _"Don't say that. Don't ever say that."_

 _Dean sobbed, his tear filled eyes blurring Sam's figure. "Goodbye monster. I hope you rot in Hell." Sam said once more before turning his back and walking away. Charlie followed suit and Castiel was the last to leave, but once he did, the hole started to fill with dirt and with blood, chocking Dean's screams to a silence._

Dean woke up with a start, his throat dry as sand and tears rolling down his cheeks. He sat up in his sleeping bag and held his head in his hands and for the first time since he got into the arena, Dean allowed himself to cry and to mourn the lives he had taken.

As well as feel the fear from home.

 **X.x.x**

"Dean, I must say that I'm extremely worried about you. You've been acting strange the past two days. And I get it, believe me, but honestly, you need to talk about this with me or with someone. You can't just keep it repressed inside you all the time, it'll eat you alive."

"Charlie, you're ranting again."

Dean looked up to see a bright flush on Charlie's face and she quickly adverted her eye. "Sorry, but I'm worried." Dean sighed and sat down, pressing his back to the tree he had just been glancing around. He opened his pack and pulled out the last package of crackers on him; there were only four people left, including Dean and Charlie, and they were steadily and slowly trying to find each other.

"Look, I get that you're worried Charlie, I really do. But I can't talk about that stuff. Not yet, and not to you. I hope that doesn't make you mad."

Charlie sat down across from Dean and pulled out her own little bit of food and started nibbling on it. "No, I get that. Well, then if you can't talk to me about that stuff, can you talk to me about Castiel? We both know I'm not going to live and I haven't been able to experience any sort of love yet, and well, I'm curious about you and him."

Dean stared down at his cracker as a fond smile crossed his face. "I'll be honest with you Charlie; I haven't exactly told Cas my feelings for him. I mean, it was kinda beaten around the bush, but I've never actually declared my love for him to him yet. I'm sure he knows it by now, with all these cameras watching and such, but I wanted it to be special the first time I told him."

Dean went silent for a moment, thinking of what he was going to say next. "Charlie, I am so in love with him, you wouldn't even believe how much I love him. He makes me laugh when it seems like I can't, and he always knows what to say to turn me into a glob of a blushing mess. Sam adores him, and he has been real good to me and Sammy. He means alot to us."

Dean smiled fondly, thinking about the love of his life. "He's always there for me, and I love him for it. I love it when he smiles, when he laughs, when he cocks his head to the side like he doesn't understand what's going on. I love it when he scrunches his nose when he eats something he doesn't like, or how he'll give me this firm glare whenever I make a joke he doesn't find to be funny. He's strong and caring, and there is no one else I could think of who is rather spend the rest of my life."

"...but most of all, I just wanna get home to him. To tell him all this in person and maybe have another kiss or something. I'd ask him to be mine, and only mine. Hell, charlie, I'd ask him to marry me! So I have to get home, I just have to."

Dean fell into a silence before he looked up at Charlie. Charlie had tears in her eyes and she leaned forward to hug Dean, her arms holding him as tightly as she could manage.

"We'll get you home to him Dean; I promise."

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Did ya miss me? I missed you!**

 **Sorry it took me so long to update, I've dphad finals, and personal stuff, and then writers block, and just ugh, it was super fun.**

 **Anyways, did you guys like it?! I actually really liked the dream scene, even tho I wanted to cry for making Dean feel those things. I'M SORRY BABY, PLEASE FORGIVE MEEE! As always, if you liked it, please leave a comment!**

 **Thank you very much to Snovolovac and Tiddo-mus for reviewing the last chapter, you're the best!**

 **Finally, I am plugging in two stories because I do what I want! The first is my Destiel requests/one shot place, please go check those out if you like my Destiel work, and um *cough* there may be smut coming up *cough***

 **Second, I wanna go ahead and promote the story I am writing (sorry, wrote since we have completed it!) With Foxxer1999, it's called A Journey With Hell so if you guys would PLEASE go and check that out and leave us some reviews, that would be so amazing and I'll even give you a shout out in the next chapter and stuff! (I know that's not a crazy big deal or whatever, but please just do it? You'll be my favorite person in the world!)**

 **I believe that is all, so I'm just gonna get out of the way now~ please be sure to leave a review and also favorite and follow this story for more!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	19. Chapter 19

A sudden canon shot caused Dean and Charlie to glance towards the sky and freeze in their tracks. "Dean, was that-?" "Of course it was Charlie." Dean turns to look at Charlie, a grim look crossing his features.

"That means there are only three of us."

 **X.x.x**

Dean lays in his part of the tree, listening to the dying fire crackle on the floor below him. He felt comfort in the soft breaths Charlie was taking and giving away; it reminded him that she was still alive, that they were both still alive, even if they wouldn't be for too much longer. Dean knew this fact to be true, and yet, it still surprised him. Only one of the three were going to live and see their families another day; the rest would go back to their loved ones in cold, wooden boxes and wouldn't even be able to feel their families tears drip onto their tiny coffins as they filled their small graves with dirt.

Dean felt a lump grow in his throat as he thought about their families and what they must be feeling. He imagined that they would feel plentiful amounts of anger and sadness; the fact that Dean was responsible for many of the deaths didn't help either. Dean knew that if it had been his little brother shipped back to him in a wooden crate, he knew that he would be out for blood and wouldn't stop until the whole earth had crumbled to his will and lust for blood.

Dean looked around before going into his pocket and pulling out a small, bent picture. It was a picture of Sam, dean, and Castiel at Sam's 10th birthday party. Sam was sitting in front of a small birthday cake, one that Dean had to save up for and trade most of his goods for, but "It's not a problem Sammy, you only turn ten once." Dean was posed behind him, smiling at the camera due to what Castiel had said right before the picture had been taken, and Castiel was behind Dean, his hand on Dean's lower back, looking down at Dean with a large, soft smile even though Dean wasn't looking at him.

It was Dean's favorite picture, and he always kept it on him no matter what; when Dean had been taken away, he folded the picture into his sock so they couldn't take it away from him, since he still had Sam's medallion. Dean reached up and held the medallion in his hand, closing it into his fist for a moment before kissing it gently. He spent another moment looking at the picture, trying to commit the image to memory.

Dean gently felt Castiel's face in the picture, his eyes lingering on the older man much longer than they did on his little brother. Dean could feel tears welling in his eyes and he had to blink them away; this much crying wasn't any good for anyone, especially not him. All it did was dehydrate him, and that was a problem Dean didn't want to deal with. Dean folded the picture back up and put it back into his pocket before staring up at the sky through the leaves.

Somehow being in this tree reminded Dean of all the times he and Castiel met in secret in the woods, outside the fence. Dean smiles as he remembered the last time they were in the tree together.

The two had climbed up a large tree that was just on the outskirts of the district; close enough to see inside the city, but just far enough away that if anyone was to look up, they wouldn't see them. The two boys had their legs dangling in the tree, a comfortable silence falling over the two; wind blew through the trees gently, causing each leaf to create it's own dance while it was still attached to its branch. The calls of crows could be heard off in the distance as the wind filled it's earth with its gentle song, compelling the other plants and animals to sing along.

Dean closed his eyes as he took in the beauty of everything; it was possible that this could be the last moment of freedom he would ever experience, so he wanted to make it last as long as he possibly could.

"Dean?"

Dean opened his eyes as he heard the voice call his name; it was so quiet that Dean wasn't even sure if he had heard it at all. "Yeah Cas?" Dean questioned, looking over to his best friend. Castiel was clutching the branch nervously, his blue eyes darting around like he couldn't find one thing to settle on; until he finally looked up at Dean.

"I'm nervous for the Reaping. What if you get called?"

Dean smiled sadly and scooted closer to his friend as a strange wave of a feeling he couldn't describe hit him in the chest. "Come on Cas, we don't know that for sure. Why should we get all nervous and such over it?" Castiel clutched the branch harder, as if it could take away all his fears and doubts if he just held on long enough.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Dean watched as the wind blew again, pushing it's way through Castiel's hair and when Castiel looked up and caught Dean's eye, Dean's breath caught in his throat as he was overwhelmed with the feeling of love for his best friend. He swallowed deeply, his throat feeling constricted.

"Cas? I heard of this good luck thing that generally helps with luck."

Dean said, his ears burning as he thought about how stupid he sounded. He was sixteen years old for goodness sakes; he shouldn't have been reduced to a little kid all because of his crush. Castiel cocked his head and looked confused.

"Oh? What is it?"

"A kiss. I heard that if you kiss someone before something big happens, they'll have good luck."

Dean lied smoothly, feeling his palms grow sweaty. He wasn't sure if Castiel would take the bait or not, but once he saw Castiel's smile, he knew he had gotten him. "Okay Dean. I want to give you as much luck as possible." Castiel grabbed Dean's shirt and yanked him closer before placing his lips upon the younger man's.

As soon as their lips made contact, Dean felt a rush of goosebumps run up and down his arms, legs, and back. He could feel his hair stand up on end at just how right it felt to be kissing Castiel, even if he was just kissing Dean as a "good luck charm". It didn't matter to Dean that technically, this kiss was a lie; all that mattered was that Dean was in love, and was finally with the man be wanted to be with.

After a few (beautiful) moments, Castiel (unfortunately) pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes gently. Dean took a silent, deep breath, breathing in Castiel as much as he could; he never wanted this moment to end.

But like all things, it had to.

Castiel leaned over to Dean's ear. "That wasn't just for luck." He whispered before pulling away and giving Dean a small wink and dropping from the tree, heading home.

Dean thought about that kiss and could've sworn he felt his lips tingle just from remembering it. He thought about what Castiel had said, and what it possibly could've meant.

Dean slowly fell asleep with the image of him kissing the love of his life with a sunset in the background.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I'm sorry this took so long to update, I just got distracted. Please forgive me?**

 **Anyways, what did you think? I tried to put more Destiel in it, so yeah :3**

 **Thank you to Snovolovac andtardis-impala-221b-merlin for reviewing the last chapter! It really means alot :)**

 **Finally, as you guys know I have a Destiel collection of one shots going on (which feel free to check out and put a request!) But I was thinking about doing the same kind of thing but with Sam and Gabriel, because I don't know about you guys, but I ship them like crazy So, would you guys be interested in that? Let me know in the comments!**

 **Lastly, i just wanna say thank you to everyone who has read this and stuck with me. It really means alot, and I really appreciate it. This story will be finishing up soon, and it saddens me to think of that, but I hope you guys will stick with me even afterwards, when I have a new chapter story. :)**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is the final chapter of the story. Worry not my friends, there will be an epilogue :) Enjoy~**

A twig snapped under Dean's foot and the sound of the cracking wood sent panic through his blood as he whipped around to see if anyone was there, causing Charlie to go wide eyed in confusion and surprise.

"Dean, you're too panicked."

Charlie attempted to tease, but even her own voice was wracked with nerves and she was too serious to be taken lightly. Dean sighed and lowered his sword, brushing dirt off his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, it's just that since Ruby is the only one that's left besides us and how tricky she can be, I have to remain on alert until she's dead."

 _Or until we are._

The thought whispered in the back of Dean's mind, but Dean shook his head to clear his mind. He couldn't have any distractions right now, especially not ones of their possible deaths.

It had been three days since the last canon had been fired; Dean was surprised that the game keepers hadn't intervened yet, but maybe it was because of all the wonderful television they were getting, just from Dean alone. The three days without the two of them running into Ruby made Dean nervous; it opened up so many possibilities as to why she hadn't found them. What if she had been tracking them this whole time, turning the predator into the prey? What if she had set a trap for them and they were just blinding walking into it? What if-

"Dean!"

Dean jumped and turned to Charlie, a furious look on his face. "What!?" He demanded as his heart rate slowed down. Charlie stood in front of a way blocked by vines hanging off a tree, as if made to be a doorway into a clearing.

"Look what I found. I think it leads to the cornucopia."

Charlie whispers, her hand on the edge of the vines as if she was about to pull them back. Dean nodded once, telling her to go on ahead. Charlie took a deep breath and parted the vines, stepping through them into the large clearing where the cornucopia sat on the edge, as if it was waiting for her. Dean held his breath as Charlie entered in.

"Dean, I think it's saf-"

Charlie had turned to look back at Dean, a smile on her face until she was cut off when a spear came out of nowhere and planted itself in her torso, causing her to chock.

"Charlie!"

Dean screamed, rushing forward to catch Charlie as she began to fall to the ground, the spear going through her body. He dragged her over to the edge of the cornucopia and held her in his arms as tears came to Charlie's face.

"Dean, I'm fine, just go kill that son of a bitch."

Charlie choked out, her hands shaking violently as she looked down at the blood drenched on her hands and on her torso. Tears were in Dean's eyes as he leaned forward and kissed Charlie's forehead, promising her that he would come back and fix her when that evil bitch was dead.

There were three.

Dean got up and unsheathed his long sword, gripping it tight in his hand as he came to the middle of the clearing, the familiar rage washing over his body, drenching him in anger like a waterfall.

"Come out Ruby, you son of a bitch!"

Dean yelled, holding his arms out as if welcoming her attack. A blur of black was seen and Dean was soon tackled to the ground by the smaller tribute and felt her land a punch on him.

"I would stop calling me a bitch."

Ruby growled, setting her knife into Dean's arm, causing him to roar in anger, but he couldn't feel the pain; the adrenaline rushing through his bloodstream enabled him to not feel pain and to have his senses heightened, which was a very good thing for him. Dean bucked up his hips, causing Ruby to fall over him before rolling over so that he was straddling her.

"I'll call you whatever the fuck I want."

Dean hissed, slamming his face against Ruby's, hearing a loud _crack_! On Ruby's side and her cry of pain. Ruby produced another knife and slammed it into Dean's leg, forcing him to get off her. Once Dean was no longer holding Ruby down, she slipped out from underneath him and began running, heading towards the trees. Dean grabbed the knife from his leg and pulled it out, sending a squirt of blood to hit the dirt floor before throwing the knife at Ruby, hitting her in the back, causing her to fall down.

Dean started after Ruby, who had gotten back up and started running again, though this time not as fast. Dean tripped over a rock, but managed to grab her leg and yank her down with him once he was close enough to her. Ruby let out a yelp of surprise before Dean quickly pulled her to him and clasped his hands around her throat and beginning to squeeze.

Ruby let out a choked breath as she clawed at Dean's hands, trying to get them away from her throat so she could breath. Dean clenched his teeth together as he squeezed harder, his arms shaking from how much tension they held. Dean waited until Ruby's clawing got weaker and weaker until she finally stopped, her eyes beginning to roll towards the back of her head when he let go of her, causing her to take a massibe deep breath and double over coughing. Dean grabbed his long sword as Ruby regained her breath, and she turned to look up at him once his shadow casted over her.

"I hope you burn in Hell."

Dean growled before stabbing Ruby in the stomach and quickly removing the sword. Dean watched as her stomach acids flowed over her insides, causing her to scream in agony silently, due to her crushed windpipe. She writhes on the ground in torture until she finally lays still, her eyes glazing over as blood begins to drip from her mouth.

A Canon was shot.

Then there was two.

Dean raced over to Charlie as fast as he could. Charlie smiled up at him once he got to her and took her in his arms once again; at some point she had begun coughing blood, and her whole torso was stained with the crimson red.

"Dean."

She whispered, her teeth orange with the blood she had coughed up and her eyes dripping tears. Dean could feel his own tears come to his eyes again as he held her close.

"Shhh, Charlie, don't speak."

Dean whispered, feeling his throat get tight. Charlie smiled and touched his face gently, smearing a bit of her blood on his stubble. "You know I don't have long Dean. We both knew it was going to end this way; you've won Dean. How does that feel?" Dean held back a sob as he leaned into her hand, shutting his eyes.

"I haven't won anything Charlie. Not without you."

"That's not true; you've won _him_."

Dean opened his eyes, a tear falling on his face as he made eye contact with Charlie's brown eyes. He took the color in and memorized it; this would be the last time he would ever see it.

The last time anyone ever saw it.

Dean smoothed down Charlie's fiery red hair as a sob climbed into his throat. Dean sniffed, still trying to keep back the tears. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Dean asked quietly, his voice breaking at the end. Charlie smiled softly.

"You know what you need to do."

"I don't want to."

"I know. But you promised me."

Dean held Charlie's hand tightly and kissed it, despite it being covered in her blood. "Before, will you promise me one last thing?" Charlie asked, a tear running down the side of her face and dripping by her ear.

"Of course, anything for you."

"Will you name your first daughter with Castiel after me?"

Dean laughs despite his pain, but his laugh still holds the sadness of the moment. "Of course. Cas and I will go to the orphanage and we'll adopt a baby girl with fiery red hair and name her after you. I promise."

Charlie let's out a laugh that sounds more like a sob. "Thank you, I've always wanted someone to name their kid after me." Dean laughs again. "She'll know everything about her aunt Charlie, who let me have my life." Dean promises, smiling sadly. Charlie smiles again and holds Dean's hand tightly.

"I'm going to miss you."

Dean whispers, his hold on Charlie tightening. "I know. But I'll be waiting for you. When you're old and ready, I'll be waiting for you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Dean presses his forehead to Charlie's and for a moment, they both sit there quietly. They take this moment to finalize their friendship and to acknowledge the lives that had been taken in order to get to this moment; no one ever assumed that tributes from District 12 would ever be in the final two, let alone the winner of the whole Game.

"Dean, it's time."

Dean let's out a quiet sob and nods. He pulls away from Charlie and slowly pulls out the spear, his eyes shut as he does so. Tears run from his eyes and he doesn't stop them, not even when he opens his eyes to watch as Charlie begins to chock on her blood and bleed out through the hole in her torso. He watches as her body goes limp and her eyes begin to stare off into nothingness, slowly beginning to dull.

He hears a Canon being shot and an announcer comes on, telling him that the 23rd annual Hunger Games are over.

And then there was one.

 **Hey everyone ~**

 **So, what did you think? I enjoyed writing this story and a MASSIVE thank you to all of you who have read it and supported it. This is the final chapter, but I will be writing an epilogue to it very soon, so keep an eye out.**

 **Thank you to Snovolovac and tardis-impala-221b-merlin for reviewing the last chapter, it means alot :)**

 **Keep watch for the authors note in the epilogue because I have an idea for a few more chapter stories and I want to know your opinion :)**

 **As always, please review, favorite, and follow (not that you need to for much longer but you get my gist.) And be sure to out me on your author alert thingy if you like my writing!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	21. Epilogue

Dean had not moved or spoken a word since Charlie had died. When a helicopter flew in to retrieve Dean, he refused to move from his spot, his arms still cradling the ghost of his best friend. His vision had been blurred from his tears, and all Dean could hear was a low ringing, loud enough to silence any other noise or voices, but quiet enough that it wasn't driving Dean insane. His body felt numb, and any touch to his skin burned slightly, like someone was stabbing needles through that part of his body. His eyes were glazed over and he couldn't really focus on anything as he thought about all the people, no, all the _children_ that he had killed.

Samandrial.

Balthazar.

Crowley.

Bela.

Garth.

Adam.

Anna.

Tessa.

Eve.

Ruby.

And now, Charlie.

Dean thought about them; their lives, their families, their friends. All gone now. Wiped away the moment their blood spilt from their bodies and onto Dean's hands, staining them forever with their crimson color that he caused the spillage of with hardly a second thought.

Cameras flash at Dean's face, but Dean cannot bring himself to smile. He cannot bring himself to give interviews or even acknowledge the fact that he won.

What would be the point.

 **X.x.x**

The train ride back to District 12 was silent, save for the voices screaming in Dean's head. The trip would take at least a day, and Dean was grateful; he didn't want to go home to his brother and lover being all broken.

Though he doubted it would change.

Dean decides to take a shower to get out of the car made completely from silence from Becky and Bobby; they give him time to grieve, and anytime they tried to talk to the newest victor they would trail off into silence once more because it was obvious that conversation was not on Dean's mind. Dean turns the water on and quickly strips naked before stepping into the warm water.

The water begins to soothe Dean's tired muscles, and he's thankful that after a week of not taking any kind of shower or bath to cleanse himself, he's free and open to wash himself to his hearts content. For now, Dean stands under the warm water, his eyes shut as he allows it to wash over his face and down his body. He's tired; everything about Dean is tired, and no matter how much he sleeps, it can't change that.

Dean tilts his head towards the shower head and slowly turns up the heat, clenching his fist on the wall as the water sprays onto his body merciless. Tears build up in Dean's eyes; whether from the pain of the water or the pain in his heart, he is unsure.

The sobs come slowly, but surely; soon Dean is sliding to the floor, overcome with sobs and tears and whispered _"Dear god why"_ over and over again until all Dean wants to do is scream; and theres no one there to stop him this time. Tears mixes in with water as Dean screams, his eyes screwed shut as he pounds his fist against the wall.

No one will come to help him.

Not this time.

 **X.x.x**

Dean climbs into bed slowly, his head pounding and his throat hurting from his shower. He slowly opens his palms against the soft, silk sheets that is his bed and a tiny smile crawls onto his face as he pulls up the thick comforter to his chin and snuggles down, closing his eyes as he starts to sink into the softest bed he's ever had the opportunity to sleep on. Dean rolls over and opens his eyes and mouth, a choked sound coming from his throat as he turned and saw that there was no one laying next to him with their eyes sliding closed as they began to fall asleep, but we're trying to stay awake because Dean had something to tell them.

Dean slowly rolled back over and fell asleep sobbing in his bed.

 **X.x.x**

 _Dean opens his eyes to find himself in a room, covered in white. He's laying in a beautifully white bed, softer than wheels wool, and he smiles. This was a dream, this he knew; but it was always the best dream._

 _Castiel pokes his head out of a mountain of pillows and smiles. "You're awake." He states quietly, his blue eyes twinkling. Dean smiles gently and nods._

 _"That I am."_

 _Castiel crawls out from his pillow mountain and snuggles besides Dean, resting his head against Dean's chest. "You're scared." Castiel states again as Dean wraps an arm around Castiel's shoulder and pulls him closer._

 _"Yes."_

 _Dean whispers, staring up at the ceiling. "There is no reason to fear." Castiel says quietly, absentmindedly tracing circles into Dean's bare chest. "There is always a reason to fear my love."_

 _"If it is me you fear, then I'm afraid I am correct darling; there is no fear. Reality me is just happy that you're alive and coming home."_

 _The bed dips suddenly and Dean turns his head in surprise to see Charlie, in an white dressing gown, climbing into the bed as well. "Yes, do not worry Dean. Reality Castiel loved you no matter what." Charlie crawls over to Dean and rests her head against his chest as well, on the opposite side of Castiel._

 _The three sit there for a long while before Dean speaks. "What about Sam?" Charlie picks up her head to look Dean in the eyes, smiling gently as her brown eyes twinkled._

 _"Is that even a question Dean?"_

 _Dean smiles sadly. "No, I suppose not."_

 _"Dean, it's time to wake up."_

 _Castiel says quietly, kissing Dean gently. Dean kisses back and soon Castiel disappears. Dena turns to Charlie who is smiling sadly. "I miss you." Dean states quietly and Charlie rests her hand on his cheek._

 _"I'm always here Dean. No matter what."_

 _She leans forward and kisses his forehead before suddenly fading away._

 _Dean is now alone._

 **X.x.x**

Dean takes a deep breath to try and calm himself. The train just arrived at the station in District 12, meaning one thing:

Dean was home.

The door slowly opens and Dean steps out, the bright light if the sun blinding him for a moment. Dean reaches up to block the light with his hand when he sees them. Sam is standing by the fence with an anxious look on his face, and Castiel stands next to him, tugging his thumb gently, nervously. Dean feels tears come to his eyes once again as he stares at them, a smile coming to his face. Sam looks up and spots Dean, and suddenly, he running.

Dean starts to walk towards them, but the next thing he knows he's throwing his luggage aside and is running as well until Sam launches himself into Dean's awaiting arms, and Dean catches him, falling to his knees as he holds his baby brother as tightly as he can, tears once again leaving his eyes. He feels another body drop next to the two and feels strong arms pulling the two brothers towards their body and Dean knows it's Castiel and soon everyone of them is crying, their faces stuffed into each other's shoulders.

At one point they all pull away, sniffing as they all hold each other.

"You came back."

Sam sobs, rubbing his eyes. Dean smiled through his tears. "I made a promise." Sam laughs and hugs Dean once more. Dean turns to Castiel, feeling his tears come back.

"Cas-"

But Dean isn't able to finish his sentence because Castiel grabs him by the shirt collar and kissed him fiercely, as if their lives depended on it; in a strange way, it kinda did; but it was perfect, and Dean was kissing back, expressing all the love he felt for his best friend and received all the love back and there was nothing that Dean wouldn't change about this moment. The kiss finally ends and Dean bursts into laughter, holding his two most important people in the world.

"Castiel, marry me."

Dean proclaims and soon he is tackled over by Castiel who is kissing Dean all over again and kissing every part of Dean's face because "Yes, of course I will!" and Sam is laughing and yelling "I'm the best man!" And Dean is smiling and laughing and rubbing Sam's head because "Of course you are, you big doofus!" And everything is perfect.

Because Dean is home.

Finally, home.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **So, that is the epilogue of The Odds Aren't In Our Favor. Did you like it?!**

 **Now, onto more important matters. I have two chapter story ideas and I want your opinion, so please actually VOTE AND PLEASE TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS. PRETTY PLEASE . All you have to do is comment either A or B with your review, and I'll be golden!**

 **So here's chapter story A): A trans gendered Dean who meets Castiel at school and they fall in love and it's all about the struggles they face and such while being in love :3**

 **Or B): Dean has just moved into town with his little brother, who is about 6 years old while Dean is 18, and he meets Castiel and they fall in love. This will be about the struggles for Dean to raise Sammy and to manage a boyfriend on top of everything else.**

 **Both stories have Sabriel in it too, so which would you rather see?! Comment A or B with you review to let me know!**

 **Before I go, I just wanted to say a very massive thank you to everyone who has read and followed this story. It means alot to me and I'm so happy that my first chapter story was a huge success! I hope you continue to read my work and support me, because it's only with generous people such as you that help me to write and create this magic. You are all super special to me, and I'm so grateful to you! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and I hope this story was to your liking~**

 **Until we meet again.**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


End file.
